Darkness falls
by EmperorRevan
Summary: Thousands of years ago, a powerful force user was put to sleep. Once he was Jedi, once he was sith. Finally he embraced the force as a whole, the light and the dark. And so his enemies put him to sleep to stop him. Only for him to wake during the reign of the empire... (This will start season two of Rebels.)
1. chapter 1

Throne room, on Byss

Third Person POV

An old, sickly looking man in a black cloak with yellow eyes sat in a dark throne. The room he was in was relatively plain, the wall behind the throne being blue while the rest of the throne room was a bright white.

Inside the throne room, besides the old man, were five guards with shiny red armor and cloaks, each of them handling a polished force pike. These were the Emperors royal guard.

However, unknown to the rest of the galaxy, except for the red guard and for Darth Vader, a very powerful being indeed, this man, the Emperor, went by another name.

To the public, he was known as Emperor Sheev Palpatine, the man who led the Republic in the clone wars and stopped the threat that the Jedi posed on the galaxy. He was the man that had reformed the republic into an empire, becoming its sole ruler.

However, to the select few that knew the truth about this man, he was Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith, master of Vader, former master of Maul and Dooku, and the person responsible the destruction of the Jedi order. The tyrant that ended democracy.

Sidious feared no one. And why should he? Those Jedi that had survived the purge years ago had either been turned, hunted down, or had broken. Even Grandmaster Yoda had not been able to defeat the Sith Lord.

The most powerful entity alive besides himself was his own apprentice, Darth Vader. Yet he held no fear of him either. Vader wasn't nearly as powerful as he could've been before his limbs were all cut off and he was left to burn on Mustafar. Now Vaders greatest weakness was lightning, and Sidious was a great practitioner in the art of force lightning.

And, of course, there was no real opposing forces in the galaxy. There was a rebellion forming, but it was small and weak. It had few ships, all the ships they had in their posession being small scale frigates and screening ships, some of those ships not even being able to assist in combat.

So why? Why was Darth Sidious, Emperor of a grand empire without any opposition, nervous?

It was true. The dark lord, the very master of the Sith and one of the most powerful Sith to ever exist, was feeling nervous.

It had started a few weeks before. Sidious had started to feel nervousness for no reason within the safety of his throne room. At first he just couldn't explain it.

However, after another week had passed, he started to sense it.

It had been difficult to figure out what had been making him nervous because the thing that was making him nervous, was another powerful prescence in the dark side. One that was completely foreign to him.

Sidious normally would have cracked a sarcastic comment about how the one thing the Jedi had been useful for was making it easier to sense a user of the dark side.

However when he first figured out what, exactly, he had been sensing he still felt nervous, even though logic told him that without a master or a holocron, the dark sider wouldn't be much of a threat.

However, after a couple more days, he was finally able to assess the power the new dark side uder had.

It frightened him.

The person, if Sidious was being arrogant, was at his level at the most. If he was realistic, this man was more powerful.

And to make things worse, it was as if the force was drawn to this person. Not just the dark side, but the light as well. But the dark felt more, prominant within him.

The fact that this man had power from both sides of the force worried Sidious more than he cared to admit.

Once he had figured out just how powerful this new possible threat was, he had called back his apprentice from Kuat, where he was overseeing the creation of new star destroyers. It seemed the Sith Lord, for some reason, liked to sometimes oversee the creation of star destroyers simply to make sure everything was going well.

The Emperor could only hope that whatever had risen, was on their side.

 _Deep with Korriban_

The power of the dark, and the power of the light. Both sides of the force gathered here, beneath the surface of Korriban, ancient home of the ith.

In a tomb, being kept alive and asleep by ancient Sith technology was a man. This man wore a red and black mask, the mask being of mandalorian origin.

He wore dark robes, his hood covering his head even though he was laying down. On his arms seemed to be arm guarss, and his chest a piece of armor. And at his side, were two lightsabers.

The man himself was breathing slowly. He was still asleep.

The power of the dark and the light- no. Not the dark and the light. Of just the _force_ was pulsating in that room.

Thousands of years ago, this man had been a powerful jedi. He waged war against Mandalore and defeated Mandalore the Ultimate in hand to hand. He had, not long after, been turned into a sith.

This man, through time, had come to understand that there was no light no dark that there was only the _force_.

His full history isn't needed, all that is needed to be known is that he was forced into a slumber thousands of years ago.

For thousands of years of slumber, he had been, quite literally, soaking in the power of the force.

Before, he had been a dangerous force to be extremely wary of. Now? No one alive was strong enough to defeat him. Even his old enemies would find it difficult to subdue and defeat him now, IF they even were still capable.

And with one final pulse, the mans eyes shot open behind the mask.

 _Chopper base_ , _a few days later_

At _Chopper base_ , the current hide out of a small yet growing rebel cell, a Grey Jedi, along with a Jedi Knight and his Padawan sensed the new prescence in the galaxy at long last, now that it had awakened. Of course, they didn't know that.

The Grey Jedi, a young togruta woman who went by the name Ahsoka Tano, had been able to more easily feel the change. This new entity was luring both the light and the dark, and the former Jedi was now more able to sense both sides as well as any changes.

Kanan Jarus, a young knight who had never completed the trials, his master being killed before he had the chance, had a tougher time of it than Ahsoka. He wasn't able to sense what she was sensing exactly, but he could feel a change. He didn't like it.

And lastly, Ezra Bridger, Kanan's Padawan. Even though Kanan had never finished his own training he had still taken Ezra under his wing. The young padawan could feel the change, but he wasn't to worried about it.

As Ahsoka and Kanan discussed this new development, Ezra just listening as they two older Jedi spoke, they were interrupted when Sabine ran in the room, a concerned look on her face.

"We've got a problem. Its Mandalore. Its being attack by one man, and that man is wining."

The Jedi felt shock, and even slight fear as they realized that whoever they sensed, was powerful and already wreaking havoc across the galaxy.

 **Yes, a Revan fic if you fans couldn't guess. And yes, Revan is going to be OP as hell. Why? Because I think its time he ruled the empire he was denied by his former apprentice. Who will his new apprentice be, however? Will it be an already previously mentioned force user? Or someone more... WONDERFUL!** **I hope you all enjoy and review!**


	2. chapter 2

**Important note at the end.**

 _Above Mandalore, a few hours earlier_

An advanced tie exited hyper space above mandalore. Inside piloting the ship, was Darth Revan.

It had been relatively easy for Revan to get a hold of the ship. It seemed someone out there in the galaxy had already figured out he had awoken. Or, at the least, they felt his prescence.

 _Back on Korriban shortly after Revan woke_

It had taken an hour for Revan to navigate his way out of the tomb he had been in. When he left the tomb and stood on the red sands of Korriban, he looked around, expecting to see acolytes or imperial troopers wandering about.

And yet, there was nothing but ruins. The great homeworld of the Sith was abandoned and desolate. The great academy where acolytes trained before they became Apprentices, and later Sith Lords, was gone.

However, Revan wasn't exactly distraught. He was never trained on Korriban and he never really cared for the schemes and plots that went on here, the students training to become true sith by completing trials and learning to betray each other.

He decided that he would probably return to search the ruins for anything that could be useful, such as holocrons or ancient sith artifacts.

As Revan wandered the surface of Korriban, thinking about how exactly he was supposed to get off the planet, a tie advanced exited hyperspace above the planet.

Inside the ship was a inquisitor, used by the Empire to hunt Jedi who had survived the purge.

The inquisitor wasted no time and landed the ship on Korriban, not far from where Revan was wandering.

It didn't take long for the inquisitor to find Revan, and to say the master of the force was unimpressed would be an understatement.

'His power is that of a weak apprentice at best, and yet these weaklings are who were entrusted with hunting the Jedi? How pathetic.'

Over the years of Revans long slumber, the powerful force user had been able to spectate events in the galaxy and, as such, was very well aware of modern events.

At first Revan decided he would try to go down the peaceful route. Which would consist of possibly getting this person to join him, and then end with Revan leaving them on Korriban.

However, Revan threw that plan out the window when the weak wielder of the dark side declared that Revan surrender to him in the same of his mighty emperor.

He was even slightly offended.

Revan, quickly becoming irritated with the attitude of the weak force user, simply raised his hand and used force lightning.

He kept the lightning up even as the man screamed, as he felt some of his skin literally melting from his bones.

The man was left whimpering in agony when the torrent of lightning ended. As Revan passed him to go to what would now be his ship to use to travel the galaxy, most likely temporarily, Revan looked down at the quivoring mess that was the inquisitor.

"You were weak and stood no chance against me. Not at all. Now, you'll bear the consequences of your arrogance..." Before the man could beg for his life, Revan quickly cut off his head and ended hia suffering.

 _Flashback end_

Now Revan flew before Mandalore, a planet whose people he once went to war against.

Right now, Revan had no empire, no ship, no army, not even a base of operations for him to work from. He was starting completely from scratch.

To do that successfully, he was gonna need man-power. A planet of mandalorians should do the job nicely...

Of course, normally, he wouldn't really consider this. After all, how would he be able to convince the mandaloriand to serve him, a sith who has been gone for more than 4,000 years?

Well, he had one thing of course. When he had appointed Mandalore the Preserver, he had been using the mark of Mandalore to show his claim as leader and as Madalore.

However not long after he died, the real mask went missing. At first it was kept hidden and a fake mask was used, however it was eventuaky revealed that the mask was a fake and the real mask was gone. It was lost again, and no one knew whereit was.

Except for Revan. As he slumbered, a sith, most likely someone loyal to him, had left the mask with Revan. Somehow, he knew he would need it.

And need it he did.

When Darth Maul had been able to take over Mandalore, and practically become Mandalore, he had been able to do so through a duel. He won and earned the right to rule.

Revan intended to use the same plan to take over Mandalore.

If he had that damned dark saber it would be all to easy to become Mandalore...

He eventually got his head out of the clouds and started to approach the planet, while two ships, most likely of mandalorian origin, flankes him.

"Welcome inquisitor, we weren't aware of your arrival. What business do you have here with Mandalore?"

Revan frowned at that. These weak dark siders were welcome on Mandalore? Did they respect them? Or worse, were the mandalorians serving someone now?

A feeling of slight disgust was in him when he replied, "Just a routine inspection to ensure that everything is going fine. Its important to ensure that the Empires subjects stay loyal, especially those as powerful as you mandalorians."

Of course, he still threw a little flattery in there. A little can go a long way after all.

After a moment the pilot responded, seemingly satisfied, "That will be all than inquisitor. Enjoy your stay here on Mandalore."

The two ships turned back around, away from Revan. They had more important things to do than to watch a novice force user as he flies his way on to Mandalore.

They would later regret not escorting him in as they would miss an event that would change the course of Mandalorian history.

MandaloreRevan made sure to be extremely careful as he landed the ship, he wasn't the greatest pilot and the ship was pretty much alien to him, it had taken him about and hour to figure out the basic controls so he could go to Mandalore.

When he finally was able to land the ship it didn't take long for a welcome party to arrive. Namely five mandalorians with the traditional armor and two who had this glaring white and yellow armor, and one last mandalorian in bright red and white armor. He could almost feel the distate the two different groups had for each other.

However the mandalorians had all noticed one very crucial detail about Revan.

And that was the fact that he was not an inquisitor.

The mandalorians all became guarded and went into the air using their jetpacks, the eight warriors surrounding the person who had decided to act like an inquisitor.

One mandalorian in particular, the one in red and white, decided to do the questioning, "Who are you and who do you think you are impersonating an inquisitor?"

However the mandalorian was met with silence from the strange individual, causing the egotistical mandalorian to frown.

Right as he was gonna demand that he get an answer, Revan spoke up, "Who I am is of no consequence to you. Tell me, who is currently the most powerful warrior on Mandalore? The leader of Mandalore and the clans?"

The mandalorians looked at each other in confusion before the red one looked back, "Technically the leader of Mandalore should be Darth Maul, however the criminal went into hiding. That makes me the most powerful mandalorian here, though technically leadership belongs to seperate clan heads."

Revan smirked behind his mask as he stared at the red mandalorian, "Is that so?"

The red mandalorian nodded in the air, even though he started to feel nervous. Something wasn't right here...

"Well then, as you are the strongest mandalorian here, I challenge you to a duel, to the death."

Revan was greeted with stunned silence at his decleration. To challenge a highly skilled mandalorian in combat was an especially risky move, especially sense this man didn't seem very powerful to them.

The one in red, though he felt surprise, couldn't help but be annoyed. A weakling, come to challenge him, "Very well, could I get your name now so I can send your remains to your loved ones?"

Revan started to chuckle as he brought out the mask that he had been hiding, "I am Darth Revan, he who conquered Mandalore in the mandalorian wars, and the current holder of the Mask of Mandalore."

The mandalorians eyes widened as they looked upon the mask of Mandalore, the real mask having gone missing centuries ago, being replaced with a replica for a short time.

The five mandalorians in the standard armor for a mandalorian slowly lowered themselves to the ground and backed away, four of them following the lead of a woman who had a darker yellow on her armor.

This woman was Ursa Wren, the current head of house Wren. She had recognized the name of the individual who had just chalkenged Saxon, and knew he was a force to be reckoned with.

As the head of a clan, she had made it her duty to know of Mandalores past, all of it, and had done extensive research on Darth Revan in the process. The fact that someone, who looked like him and claimed to be him, while bearing the mask of Mandalore, gave her a feeling that he was the real deal.

Gar Saxon, leader of the Imperial super commandos, head of clan Saxon, wasn't very worried about this man. He may have come in an inquisitors ship, having the mask of Mandalore with him, but he would be no great obstacle to the mandalorian.

How wrong he was in that assessment.

His two subordinates backed off, knowing this was meant to be a one on one fight and that their leader would have fo defeat this outside alone. Though they had no doubt on who would win.

Once everyone else had backed away from the two combatents Revan struck.

He took out a lightsaber and quickly ignited it before he threw it at the mandalorian, its red blade spinning through the air with a threatening hum.

Gar Saxons eyes widened as he quickly got out of the way of the incoming blade.

As soon as he was out of the way of the lightsaber he failed to notice the torrent of force lightning heading his way.

Revan had known the mandalorian would dodge so he had quickly aimed his hands above the mandalorian, predicting he would fly up to avoid the lightsaber, and ler loose a torrent of force lightning.

He was quickly rewarded with a scream of pain as the lightning started to cook him inside the armor. It wasn't long before his jetback also started to smoke and malfunction.

Revan stopped and watched as his oppenent lost control of his jetpack and his body started to be flung through the air, a trail of smoke following him.

Somehow, the mandalorian had been able to get the jetpack off before it exploded, though when he did he came crashing to the ground with a groan.

Smoke came off of his armor, the man inside yanking off his helmet to breath as his skin smoked as well.

Revan slowly approached the mandalorian as he finalky summoned back his lightsaber, having the blade cut across his oppenents back as it returned to him.

The mandalorian screamed as the lightsaber cut across an opening in the armor between the back and hips, allowing the blade to cut into him and cauterize the wound.

As Revan approached, his red lightsaber now returned to him, he gripped Gar with the force and rose him into the air. He looked into the mandalorians eyes coldly and shook his head.

"What a disappointment. This is what you have become now? You mandalorians used to be not only great warriors, but you were honorable... yet this man is supposed to be the best?" He slowly started to choke the mandalorian as he slammed him into the ground.

"He wasn't even a challenge for me. Mandalore the Ultimate had been a challenge, yet this pathetic excuse for a warrior wasn't. You've all fallen far from grace... and I think its time that a proper Mandalore brings you back to grandeur."

He cut off Gar Saxons head with his red blade and tossed aside the body, the mandalorians left shocked at both his decleration and his actions.

 _Line skip_

Revan stood within the stronghold that House Wren owned. The mandalorians were in awe, both of his combat prowess, (They had heard of what happened to Saxon... it helped that one of their own challenged them and was knocked unconscious.) and they were in awe of the true mask of Mandalore.

The mandalorians had quickly started to spread the word of what had occured, the mask of Mandalore, the true mask, had been found and brought to Mandalore. Of course, they had one issue.

One of the super commandos had quickly ran from the scene and apparently communicated the Empire to tell them of what had happened. Now it probably wouldn't be long before the Empire arrived.

Revan noticed that Ursa was coming towards him, a questioning look on her face, "Lord Revan, what do you plan to do to become Mandalore?"

Revan raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Ursa sighed and turned away, "Well, first we have the issue of Empire loyalists. They most likely will not accept this. Then there is the Empire itself which could stand in your way. Then there is the fact that, while you are a great warrior, you didn't kill a Mandalore when you killed Saxon."

Revan understood what she meant now, his non-mandalorian heritage being an issue already being predicted. He also remembered what happened when Maul took control, some followed him while others.. rebelled.

"The Empire isn't a great threat. I just have to act like I won't be too much of a problem, though I will request they... remove the imperial governor before I am forced to do so. As for the loyalists, there are few who wouldn't follow Mandalore. And I already have a plan to get full support of the people..."

Ursa wasn't sure what to think about that.

 _Several hours later_

Revan stood in front of a giant crowd. All of Mandalore currently stood before him, here for his coronation as Mandalore, as their leader.

"Mandalorians!" The crowd silenced at his voice, "You were once a feared people, a _fierce_ people! Across the galaxy everyone knew of the mandalorians and their unmatched skill in combat, in _war_!" All eyes were on Revan now as he continued, "However you allowed yourselves to become weak, complacent with the Republic. With the Empire your returning to your roots, but your not what gou used to be!"

"And it is high time Mandalore regained its former glory. Its time for the Mandalorians to be feared once more, under my banner... Mandalore the Retribution!"

The crowd roared its approval of its new Mandalore in centuries.

Revan was ready to make his next move.

 **It took a bit but I got you guys a bit of a long chapter. Revan has become Mandalore, I felt it could work sense he has actually killed a true Mandalore and Maul was allowed to rule Mandalore (shortly) though he was a zabrak. I have more plans concerning his new title, as well as plans for Maul and the dark saber, but you don't have to worry yet.**

 **As for the apprentice. I originally intended to use Starkiller as his apprentice yet someone wants Ahsoka. So, I have a little vote for yall.**

 **Apprentice poll:**

 **Ahsoka-**

 **Starkiller (Or Galen, fuck that clone business..)-**

 **Or... both!-**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, make sure to vote!**


	3. chapter 3

**Quick note.**

 **So far the votes are**

 **Ahsoka-** **s** **even**

 **Starkiller- two**

 **Both-** **three**

 **Kinda shocked so few are going for both or Starkiller but whatever. Many people seem to be going for Ahsoka for the relationship, so I might just go for both anyway. Hope you all enjoy!**

Third Person POV

The Ghost came out of hyper space above Mandalore. The rebel crew of the Ghost came expecting trouble, a fleet of some sort. However they saw nothing of the sort.

Something was wrong here.

The Ghost started to approach Mandalore, Kanan and Hera watching the scanners for any signs of enemy ships, yet they got nothing.

Sabine started to feel especially worried when no ships came to inspect and escorr the Ghost, as they usually would for outsiders who were visiting the planet.

Before they entered the atmosphere of the planet for holo-communicator started beeping, alerting her to someone contacting her.

She frowned and answered the call, Seb watching her with little interest.

The holo-communicator was one from her family, one she had taken in case she needed to contact them and if she ever repaired the relationship between her.

The man that appeared however, was _not_ her family.

What she was looking at was the hologram of a man wearing a mask, and armor combined with a cloak.

" _This is a message being sent to all mandalorians not on Mandalore._ "

That got the rest of the crews attention. Seb looked up at the hologram while Ahsoka and Ezra came from the cargo hold. Kanan came out of the cockpit and they all stood quiet to listen.

" _I am recalling all mandalorians not on Mandalore. A new Mandalore has been announced, ready to lead the mandalorians and help you all attain your former glory. I am Revan, and Mandalore the Retribution. It is time to show the galaxy why the mandalorians used to be feared._ "

The communication cut out, Sabine and the rest of the Ghost crew looking at the communicator in shock.

Sabine slowly began to shake her head, "A new Mandalore hasn't risen in centuries... and hes just recalles all of us..."

Sabine looked around at her friends, desperation in her eyes, "I'm honor bound to go now that I've been recalled... I have no reason not to. And if I don't..."

 _'My family will hate me more...'_

Ezra shook his head, "Don't go Sabine, you don't have to. We need you here!"

Seb, however, sighed, "She should go kid. Its a big deal to ignore Mandalore, and if she does... well, the consequences won't be pretty."

Before Ezra could deliver a venomous retort Kanan stepped in, "Seb is right, but Sabine if you don't want to go, you don't need to. Stay with us if you want to."

Sabine felt her despair increase as she made her decision...

 _Line break_

Revan stood above thousands of people, many of them were pacifists from Duchess Satines days as ruler of Mandalore. He could feel that, that was changing however.

A fire had been ignited in many of their hearts. They were ready to serve their new Mandalore and return their people to their former glory.

However making the mandalorians great again was only a means to an end.

Revan had no power base in the galaxy now. He had no income, no ships, no soldiers, and no sith to follow him.

Mandalore was a good start however.

Mandalore had some of its own ships, though they were no frigates or capital ships. Not to mention the mandalorians themselves would be a great start for an army.

And having his own planet meant he now had some income. The mines on Mandalores moon could be started back up to get some more income, not to mention a small tax to help add a little bit of income.

But it would not be enough to start a fleet. Not one of great power anyway.

The governor of the planet had tried to object earlier to his ruling Mandalore, however he had quickly gotten rid of the mandalorian, feeling disgust with the man.

Ursa Wren had stayed at his side and was quickly becoming his favorite mandalorian. He was likely to make her his lieutenant if she kept this up.

"Ursa, tell me, do we have any ways to get some more income? To proceed with my plans we are gonna need a fleet, and fleets aren't cheap."

Ursa frowned and nodded, "A few planets we conquered in the past that owe us a tax. We can tax them and get some income, we would have more now if the Duchess hadn't decided to drop the tax."

Revan hummed in slight frustration and nodded, "Thats frustrating. Do we have anything in terms of ships currently?"

Ursa looked around before she nodded, "I don't know why, but during the years of the Clone Wars, the Republic had left a small fleet of ships here in case Mandalore needed to be defended."

Revans eyebrows rose beneath the mask, "How many ships?"

Ursa shrugged, "Three venator class star destroyers, five acclamator ones, and I think four arquintens."

Revan shook his head. He couldn't believe his luck!

"Do the acclamators and venators still have their fighter compliment?"

Ursa nodded, "That, along with Clone Wars era ground vehicles."

Revan grinned. The ships and vehicles were outdated, yes, but they would be a good start. Though if he started a fight with the Empire, he would be likely to lose.

"I want you to send someone you trust with a small team to check the ships fuel reserves."

Ursa nodded, "I'll send my son. Do you have any orders for me?"

Revan nodded, "I want you to go and get that tax started, after that head to Kuat. See what ships they have to buy. I'll be trusting your judgement."

Ursa nodded and left, deciding to leave Revan to his own devices.

 _Unknown medical facility_

A young man in a white tunic, looking to be about seventeen or eighteen, shot up on the table and screamed as everything that had happened came running back to him.

 _"The Emperor? Hes here? Did you summon him?"_

 _"No. You were followed."_

 _As the doors opened to the room the two speakers were in, the same boy who was strapped to a table was impaled by a red lightsaber and eventually tossed threw a window into space..._

The young man glared as he destroyed the table and the glass surrounding him with a growl.

His master had betrayed him without a second thought. He would regret that decision.

 _Mandalore, with Sabine_

Sabine stood in front of the new Mandalores office, along with several other mandalorians who had returned from the far reaches of the galaxy.

She felt slight apprehension when she was called to enter the new Mandalores office alone.

When she entered she saw the same man she had seen in the communicator, except she could now tell that the robes were black while his mask and armor was red.

That got the alarm bells ringing in her head. Now it could just be coincidence, but every person that she and her friends encountered who wore red and black, was one thing.

A servant to the dark side.

Now she could be wrong of course, and it could just be a complete and utter misunderstanding.

She doubted that however.

"You wanted to see me?"

Revan nodded his head at the mandalorian, taking note of the strange coloring of her armor, "Yes, I have. You are well aware of who I am, correct?"

Sabine nodded, listening as Revan continued, "And you are Sabine Wren of clan Wren, that is also correct?"

Again Sabine nodded, "You were forced to leave Mandalore after you designed weapons for them and decided to speak out against them. You were then forced to leave the planet, your father being taken hostage and your brother joining the Empire. Assuming I've gotten everything right up to this point, I just want to know one thing... what have you been up to?"

Sabine thought of lying to the new Mandalore or just not answering but quickly dismissed the thought. If this man was a Sith or a servent of the dark side, he would most likely tear her mind apart to get what he wanted.

That was not exactly in her best interests..

"I have been with a rebel cell, fighting against the tyranny of the Empire. We have done as much as we can to oppose the Empire, even having killed the Grand Inquisitor."

Revan stared at her behind his mask before he slowly nodded, "Will you bring your friends down to greet me then? The Jedi on board intrigue me."

Sabines eyes widened in alarm as the man confirmes he was, at the least, a force user, and with the color scheme hes got going on she was more than ready to bet he was a Sith.

Revan chuckled, "Oh come now, did you truly think I wasn't able to use the force? If I couldn't, do you think I as a normal man could so easily find the mask and become the new Mandalore?"

Sabine shifted uncomfortably, her hand inching towards her blaster ever so slowly...

"I wouldn't reccomend using that weapon. I may be Sith but I'm not _that_ bad. I'm a, different kind, you could say. Now I would only like to speak with the

Jedi if you would be so kind..."

Sabine hesitated still until Revan made his final argument with a sigh, "If you think I will kill them when they get down here, then your sorely mistaken. Already I have a small fleet at my disposal. If I wished, I could knock you out, send up my fleet, and obliterate them. Is that what you want?"

She froze as she thought her options over for a few seconds until she sighed and took out her holocommunicator.

 _line break_

The three Jedi felt concern as they walked into the new Mandalores office.

Sabine had told them that the new Mandalore was a Sith and that they had to be careful when they came down.

Sabine was standing to the side and quickly joined her friends, feeling a bit safer with the three Jedi.

Revan looked the three Jedi over, his eyes lingering on Ahsokas for a little while longer until he nodded, "You two, the boys, leave. I would like to speak to Ms...?" He trailed off with a questioning tone.

"Tano, my name is Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka answered, feeling it would be best to get this over with quickly and painlessly.

Revan nodded in thanks, "Thank you, I would like to speak to Ms. Tano in private." When the two Jedi didn't leave right away Revan decided to speak in a more forceful tone, "I said I would like to speak to her in _private_. Meaning _without_ you two. Now _go._ "

The two Jedi didn't need any more urging as they quickly left the room, leaving the Sith and the Jedi alone to stare at each other.

Ahsoka eventually couldn't take the silence any longer and decided to say something, "So why exactly did you want to speak with me alone, Sith?"

Revan chuckled at the slight hostility in her tone, "Please, my name is Revan and that is what you shall call me. As for why I wish to speak to you, that is a rather simple matter."

Ahsoka frowned while Revan continued, "As you already know I am a Sith, however unlike most Sith I don't use just the dark, I use the light. I am balanced and accept all of the Force."

Ahsoka tilted her head as Revan spoke, "Like you, I used to be a Jedi, until unlike you I fell to the dark side. I became known by a few titles, Darth Revan, and Revan the butcher. However I eventually became balanced, through a long series of events that need not be explained at this time."

Ahsoka sighed and crossed her arms, "So what is your point? I don't exactly see the point of you telling me your lifes story in private."

Revan stayed silent and stared at Ahsoka until he started to shake his head, "Well I am not here to tell you my lifes story. To be honest if you wanted my life story, you could either find the right holocron or set of data pads and find that out."

Ahsoka shook her head and growled slightly in frustration, "Ok so what was the point of trying to talk to me then?"

"I'll be blunt with you Ahsoka. I seek to rebuild my Empire and take back the galaxy that was taken from me. The oppurtunity to rule, that was taken away from me. But first I must build up my legions, my fleet."

Ahsoka seemed alarmed at the idea of Revan making his own empire, yet right before she could say anything he cut her off, "Before you continue, I would not be ruling like Vader and Palpatine. I prefer to be respected and loved, besides, a good and functional empire, the one I have in mind, would fix the wrongs the Empire allows. But that is not the point of this discussion. The point of this discussion was for me to ask you something."

"Will you join me and become my apprentice?"

 _Kuat shipyards_

Ursa sighed as she, along with two members of clan Wren, finally arrived at the shipyards. She didn't know what to think of the job she had been given.

While on one hand she knew it was an important job, she couldn't helo but feel like she was just running an errand. It felt like her talents were being wasted.

However she knew that even if the job felt like a waste of time to her she couldn't afford to fail this simple job, or else Mandalore might assign her more demeaning tasks in the future.

She had already set up a meeting with one of the contracters at the shipyards before they had left for Kuat. She was flanked by the two mandalorians as they approached a human male, dressed in black pants, shoes, and shirt.

"Ah, your Ursa Wren, correct? Come, come, we have a few ships for you to look over."

Ursa and her two mandalorians followed the contracter through the ship yards, eventually being stopped by the contractor, in view of two venators.

"We were ordered by the Emperor to destroy these venators here, however that would cost us a lot of money and we don't exactly like losing so much. Not to mention it would delay Imperial Star Destroyer production and that would more than likely bring Vaders wrath down on us."

Ursa stayed silent, feeling shock at just how much luck they had, "So I am going to make you a deal. 25% off the venators, fully stocked with fighters but no ground vehicles, fully fueled and equipped."

Ursa shook her head and, while the deal was already great, she decided to sweeten it a little, "35% off, take it or you can waste your credits on getting rid of those destroyers."

"Deal! Is there anything else?"

Ursa nodded, "Got any support frigates or screening ships? I would like it if the frigates could at least have a small hangar."

The contracter nodded enthusiastically, "Yes of course, several already made! We have Corellion class corvettes, great screening ships, and some nebulon-b frigates. While normally Nebulons are more lightly armored, shielded, and armed, these are slightly modified. Stronger armor, shields, weaponry, and a hanger capable of holding four fighters. We are willing to fill these hangars with one Y-wing bomber, two z-95 head hunters, and one Arc-170."

Ursa couldn't help but feel like she had been blessed with luck, "How many of these Nebulon-B's do you have?"

The contractor smirked, "A few dozen. We can hold whatever you don't buy now for the future..."

"I'll take 8 of those modified frigates and six of the corvettes, fully feuled."

 **Yes, Revans fleet is growing. It may seem like it is growing quickly, but it isn't much compared to the Empire. It'll take more than a master strategist and a couple outdated capital ships to take down the Empire.**

 **I also realize that I have no reasonable way of explaining how the new additions to Revans fleet arrive at Mandalore but just role with it. Hope ya all enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Third Person POV

Revan and Ahsoka both sat within Revan's office, an awkward silence filling the air as they stared at each other, Ahsoka reeling from the offer Revan had given her. Of all the things that she had expected Revan to talk to her about, her becoming his student, his _apprentice_ was certainly not one of them.

Revan on the other hand, was not exactly sure what he had been expecting from the togruta once he had asked her the question. He knew it was a big deal, and that she would probably be shocked by the offer, but he had also expected her to eventually react in anger or at least calmly refuse his offer. From there he would have then tried to reason with her as to why she should join him and become his apprentice.

However all he could feel coming off of the Jedi, or perhaps Grey Jedi would be a more fitting term, was confusion and conflict. The confusion was expected, after all what type of Sith just randomly offers to make you their student, or at least randomly to you?

Yet the conflict he sensed, now THAT was unexpected. He had fully expected her to have a steely resolve, to be fully devoted to the light side of the Force who would be disgusted to join a Sith Lord as his student. Yet he only felt that sense of conflict.

"Why do you want me to be your apprentice? Why not look for someone else, someone fresh, that would follow you without much of a question?" She questioned the Sith, a confused look on her face.

Revan sighed, "Well there are many reasons. First of all I need more competent leaders to lead my legions once I got up against the Empire. You have fought in the clone wars, you know how to lead men and you also know how to command their respect. And during the clone wars you gained experience as a commander. Even now as a part of that rebel cell of yours you gain even more experience in guerilla warfare. That makes you a valuable military asset."

Ahsoka shook her head, a frown marring her features, "I may have experience as a military leader but why would you want me for an apprentice? There has to be more reasons besides my skills as a leader."

Revan nodded in agreement, "Your right. If it was just about you being a good military leader I could most likely look elsewhere. But, there is another reason why I want to have you as my apprentice."

"I am going to need to rebuild my own Sith Empire, and to do that I am going to need more force wielders under my banner. Loyal, and powerful force wielders.

"And lastly, your not naïve. You know the issues that the Jedi Order had, and you know the problems that both the Sith and the Empire have. The Sith are cruel, while the Jedi are hypocrites who can perform terrible actions for the 'light side' of the Force."

Revan paused to let Ahsoka take all this in before he went and continued, "Your no fool, Ahsoka Tano. You are exactly what I need in an apprentice. Your experienced, your strong, you've already settled on your own lightsaber style, and your a capable leader. But first, you have to make a choice. Will you join me and my Empire and become my apprentice, or will you stay on the path of a Jedi and try to lead this rebellion of yours? I won't force you to do anything. The choice is yours."

Ahsoka stayed silent as she thought about what she should do, feeling confliction over what she should do.

 _Line break_

Not long after his talk with Ahsoka, Revan had called for a meeting in the war room with the Mandalorian clan leaders. All forty seven clan leaders had assembled for this meeting.

It was time for them to start planning. Planning on how to force the Empire to leave Mandalore.

The war room that they had all assembled in had no decorations and was about as large as the throne room that Mandalore would reside in. There was a single holo-projector that laid in the middle of the room, the floors, walls, and ceiling being a dark grey.

The holo-projector turned on, showing a holographic image of Mandalore with several large red triangles above it.

"As of now, we have a fleet that should be enough to force the Empire off of Mandalore. However we can't go with a full frontal assault or we risk taking heavy losses, and leaving ourselves unprotected when the Empire next comes around. The standard garrison of three Star Destroyers and five light cruisers is being reinforced by the three Star Destroyers that used to stick around the capital. That means we have to destroy a fleet of six, state of the art capital ships, and five supporting light cruisors."

The Mandalorian clan leaders frowned at the feet numbers, while Venators were good carriors and could take a lot of hits and still dish out some punishment, it wasn't nearly as well armed as a Imperial Star Destroyer. If their fleet went head to head with the Imperial fleet, there wasn't even a guarantee that they would win. If they did, they would take severe losses.

"However, I have a plan. Right now, the Empire doesn't know we have anything besides troop carriers and fighters. They don't know we have dozens of bombers at out disposal, and hundreds of fighters. They don't know we have several cruisers, and we can use that to our advantage. We can raise the fleet and use it to draw the Empires attention. We'll keep the fleet mostly out of range and ensure that the Empires attention stays on our fleet. Stay close to let them make pot shots, maybe draw them away to force them to do some actual damage, but our fleet will not be allowed to be in direct conflict with the Empire."

The mandalorians frowned and seemed a bit confused over what the strategy was supposed to be. What was the point of sending up the fleet if the fleet wouldn't actually be going into combat against the Empire?

The head of clan Fett decided to voice their concerns, "Mandalore, what is the point of sending up our fleet if they are just going to keep the Empire looking their way? It will only serve to show them that we have a fleet to fight back with."

Revan nodded at the Mandalorian, "The point of sending up our fleet in full view of the Empire is to distract them. We will send up the fleet without their bombers, our bombers will be staying here on Mandalore. When the fleet comes into view and grabs the Empires attention, we will send up our bombers from behind the enemy to destroy their fleet. The Empire will hopefully launch all their fighters to engage our fleet, leaving them open to a large scale bomber attack. If they don't launch all fighters initially we can launch our own fighters first to draw them out. However there is one major flaw in the plan."

A new voice that the mandalorians were unfamiliar with spoke up, however the voice caused Revan to smirk, "The scanners. The scanners on those Star destroyers would pick up the large swarm of bombers before they arrived, allowing them to properly prepare by pulling back some of the fighters that they had already launched to engage the bombers. Not to mention their guns would then be aimed in the bombers direction."

Ahsoka stood in the doorway of the war room with her arms crossed. Her face had one that spoke of the determination she was currently feeling.

Revan's mask hid his smile as he started to speak again, "Ahsoka here is right. The one big problem with the plan is that the scanners would likely pick up our bombers before they arrived. Then they would most likely destroy our bombers and we would be in a worse off position than before."

The mandalorians all frowned once again. If their best plan still had a good chance of failure, what were they supposed to do?

Revan continued on, "So what we need to do, is disable the scanners on board those Star Destroyers."

"How are we supposed to disable to scanners?" Ursa questioned.

"We send several small teams of our most capable warriors on to their ships, where they will _covertly_ shut down the ships scanners. The team that goes onto the Empires flag ship is to plant thermal detonators on the reactors so we can cause it to go, critical." Revan finished as he looked over the mandalorians.

The head of clan Fett frowned and spoke up once again, "Mandalore, if we could just set thermal detonators and destroy the flag ship, why not do that to the rest of the ships? We would destroy all their capital ships over Mandalore in one go and then we could mop up the light cruisers."

Revan nodded in agreement, "We could do that, it wouldn't be very hard to do that, however I have a number of reasons. Destroying the flag ship will leave the rest of the fleet confused and vunerable, as well as taking away a good chunk of its firepower. But there is another reason why."

Revan smiled coldly behind his mask, "It would show the Empire isn't invincible. The Empire uses these Star Destroyers to inspire fear within the galaxy. To the rest of the galaxy, these ships are a terrifying symbol of military might and they are unstoppable. What type of message would it send, if a fleet of outdated ships was able to destroy a mighty fleet that was watching over Mandalore?"

The mandalorians stayed silent while Revan continued on, "It would send the message that the Empire is not all powerful and that it _can_ be defied. It would show the rest of the galaxy and the Empire itself that a new competitor has entered the galactic stage, one that is starting to challenge the Empire. Oh sure it may seem like a small victory, after all the Empire has thousands more Star Destroyers just like the ones we will destroy and they have more in production still. But the message will be clear."

"The Empire is not invincible. It can be defeated, and we will be the ones to do it."

 _Line break_

Revan had returned to the office that had been given to him now that he was Mandalore, his mask hiding a satisfied smirk. For the most part, Revan was ready to start confronting the Empire. Of course, they couldn't quite fight against them yet. They needed to assemble and prepare the infiltration teams and they needed to get enough people to crew the ships in their fleet, not to mention they had to train them in flying their fighters and bombers.

Getting enough people wouldn't really be too big of a problem. The people of Mandalore already adored their new leader, it most likely wouldn't be hard to get enough volunteers for ship duty. Even if they couldn't get enough people from Mandalore they could get them from the people that owed Mandalore for past defeats they had suffered at the hands of the mighty warriors.

Quite honestly, the biggest issue would be training thousands of people to fly a star fighter or a bomber or to crew the ships they had. They had hundreds of star fighters and bombers and yet they still didn't have enough people to even teach any volunteers how to fly, much less teach enough people to sufficiently crew their cruisers.

Revan sighed as he thought about all these things and he thought about all the things that could go wrong with the plan. What if one of their infiltration teams was discovered before they could disable the scanners, and in turn revealed to the imperials what they were planning. What if they had a mole who would warn the Empire, giving them more than enough time to prepare for Revans fleet so that they may destroy it? What if they just decided to bombard the planet until their was nothing that remained of the people who used to inhabit the surface?

There were so many things that could go wrong, yet this was the best plan with what Revan had to work with. He would of liked it if he had more ships or if he had ships that were more modern, but he had to make due with what he had, and if he was being honest with himself he knew he had been lucky by getting what he had already gotten.

He frowned at his thoughts and shook them off, usually not being one to doubt himself or his plans. Then again, before he had the Star Forge and an entire Empire at his beck and call. He wasn't even sure if the Star Forge was still intact. Though if it was, it would be an invaluable resource to have at his disposal…

He sighed and started to think, _'After I force the Empire off of Mandalore, maybe I can attempt to take one of the planets farther from the core worlds, with shipyards capable of making what I need. That would help put me in a better position, but having only one place capable of creating ships for my fleet would leave me vunerable… but I may have no choice without any allies. And I absolutely refuse to ally myself with the crime organizations.'_

Revan was soon pulled out of his thoughts when his door opened and Ahsoka Tano walked in, her head held high.

Revan leaned back in his seat without showing any of his current emotions, "Well, I'm assuming you have made your decision, after you went and joined in the war council?"

Ahsoka nodded at the Sith Lord with a sigh, "Yes, I've made my decision." She sighed again and shook her head slightly, "I'll join you and become your apprentice."

Revan just smiled softly, even though his Empire was long gone, it felt like the Force was favoring him. And he couldn't wait to show the rest of the galaxy his might.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, though I will say one thing real quick. I am very aware that it feels like Ahsoka joined Revan really easily, but really there is no reason not to. He may still be called "Darth Revan" And may call himself a Sith, but he is not enveloped in the dark side or the light, he is simply enveloped in the Force. He isn't Ahsoka's enemy and he does have good intentions. Ahsoka would be able to feel that. Another thing is the fact that the rebellion Ahsoka is helping is small, underequipped, and just took a massive hit from when Darth Vader found their fleet. The best way for Ahsoka to help the galaxy and, in turn, her friends, would be to join with Revan who is much better equipped. Not to mention the rebel cells could eventually be absorbed into Revans forces, giving him a large fleet and army. Not by much but it would help.**

 **Hope yall enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Third Person POV

 _Time skip – two months_

Revan shook his head and resisted the urge to slam his head into a wall. He was overseeing the training of those who would crew the fleet, and he was not feeling confident.

Several screens showed classrooms where the new recruits who would be either a part of the crew on his frigates, capital ships, or his screening ships, or they would end up as pilots of the various fighters that they had in their possession, though the recruits who were being trained to pilot the arc-170 were being trained separately and trained to work in pairs. This special training was needed due to the fact that the arc-170 had its main pilot and its rear gunner.

Right now, the recruits who were going to pilot star-fighters and bombers were using flight simulators in able to more properly train for what they were going to do. However, what was causing Revan to feel such frustration was the fact that the recruits were doing _awful._

Revan had made sure they kept all the recruits who had aced theory and the written lessons, they also kept those who had come in a close second. The crewman were still working in the classroom, though a few of them were out learning more about the ships that they would be manning. They were out taking a look at the ships so they could know the ship inside and out.

In fact, Revan was pleasantly surprised that the recruited crewman were all doing so well in their work. It pleased him greatly to know that his cruisers would all be ready for combat soon.

Yet the recruited pilots… They always either got shot down in the simulators, flew into another enemy or even an ally fighter, or they just ran straight on into a cruiser or asteroid. Only a handful of the couple hundred recruits that were destined to be pilots were doing somewhat decently with the simulations, and even then, they wouldn't last long in an actual dogfight.

Revan sighed and knew he needed to change tact, but how he didn't know. The mandalorians didn't have any dedicated star fighters of their own, and while they did have some pilots who were more than capable of flying their drop ships, well to be quite frank they were not up to snuff when it came to flying a star fighter. They would only be able to do marginally better.

Revan knew what he had to do, how he was gonna go about it however alluded him. This also caused him further irritation, knowing he didn't have any proper pilots to teach the recruits. At this rate, they would either have to come up with a new plan or just go with a full-frontal assault, which would lead to them losing most of their ships.

Not to mention the fact that they didn't have much time. It had been months since they had taken over, and they were extremely lucky to have had this much time to prepare. If more ships joined the fleet that was already above mandalore, then their plan would go down the drain. Hell, if they were unlucky enough the Empire would probably just bombard them from orbit and leave nothing but their ashes behind. They had to hurry.

He turned on his personal holo-communicator and turned it on, making a call to Ahsoka so he could talk to her. It wasn't long before his apprentice answered her own communicator, only to see the holographic form of her new master. It still felt weird for her to have any type of master after so long.

"My apprentice, are you with your rebel friends right now?" Revan inquired, if he was lucky there would be someone among the rebels who could help him with his problem. He had permitted Ahsoka to keep in contact with her friends, in fact he had even encouraged it. He had said that the reason for this was that she could draw upon their bond for power when she needed it most, that and the fact that it was better for her to accept her emotions rather than to bury them like she used to do as a Jedi. What a flawed philosophy.

"No master, not right now. I was just inspecting one of the venators…" She trailed off, but Revan understood. During the clone wars Ahsoka had served on many venators and had watched many space battles from the relative safety of the bridge. To her, even being on a venator was a blast from the past, not to mention the fact that it still had its republic colors, though that was something Revan knew he was gonna have to fix. Wouldn't make much sense to have a dead faction's colors on his fleet.

He nodded to show his understanding before he started to speak again, "Its alright, but I need you to do me a favor."  
Ahsoka nodded, "Alright, what is it?"

"I need you to go to your rebel friends, if they have any good fighter pilot instructors they would be willing to lend I would be more than grateful. Right now, the recruits aren't cutting it by a long shot and are only gonna end up getting us all killed."

Ahsoka looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded her head, "I have an idea. She is the best pilot the rebel cell has, and to be quite honest she is a damn good pilot. If anyone could get the recruits up to snuff, it would be her."

Revan smiled as he heard the good news, "Excellent, it seems our luck is finally starting to change. Your friends have been enjoying the hospitality of Mandalore for a while, contact your pilot friend and let her know that I need to speak with her of a favor."

Ahsoka nodded and turned off her communicator. Revan put his own communicator away and sat down with a sigh.

"You know… I don't remember it being this difficult to run an empire. I guess I know why most empires fall before they really begin, its because they die due to initial incompetence." Revan spoke to himself before he stopped and looked at a reflection of himself in one of the screen.

"I must be going crazy if I'm resorting to talking to myself…"

 _Line break_

Hera Syndulla, the best pilot in the rebel alliance and daughter to the man who was currently leading his own rebellion against the Empire on Ryloth, stood nervously in front of the door to the office of Darth Revan. She was nervous due to the fact that Revan was a sith, and she remembered exactly how their encounter with Darth Vader had gone. It had ended with several fighters destroyed and their pilots dead as well as the destruction of their command ship. It had been a near fatal blow to the rebel cell. They had been lucky to survive long enough to lick their wounds.

Ahsoka had told them how Revan had offered her to be his apprentice, and while they all felt a little betrayed from Ahsoka's actions they knew there was nothing they could do.

Who knows, maybe Revan would end up taking out Vader or the Emperor and making things easier on the rebels. Though she had to admit, that was highly unlikely. It was more likely that Vader and the Emperor would end up killing Revan and destroying Mandalore. If the rebels were lucky, maybe they could steal some of the ships in Revan's fleet before he was destroyed and use it for their own gain. They need a fleet and star fighters after all, not to mention there was most likely a decent supply of proton torpedoes on the venators to arm the Y-wings. They just had to play their cards right.

The door to Mandalore the Retributions office opened as a voice called out to her, "Come in, we have much to discuss."

When Hera walked into the room and set her eyes upon the current Mandalore, she had to admit he was an intimidating and impressive sight to behold. He was pretty short, only standing at 5'6, however that wasn't what was intimidating. It wasn't even the red and black mask and armor that intimidated Hera.

It was his presence. It dominated the room, and even though she was no force sensitive even she could feel Revan's dark presence. At least, it felt dark to her. It spoke of immense power and experience, it was nothing like Kanan, Ezra, or Ahsoka who felt like light and peace. This presence took up the room, it was more powerful and it slightly suffocated her.

Suddenly it felt like the presence vanished, when it did the Sith Lord started to chuckle at the twi'lek, "I apologize but I wanted to see if you would be able to feel anything through the Force, then again I guess you twi'leks have always been a bit more naturally sensitive. Anyway, I need a favor of you."

Hera frowned at the Sith and crossed her arms, trying to hide how uneasy she felt, "Oh? What do you want then?"

Revan's faceplate didn't move away from Hera's face as he spoke, "What I want, is for you to train my recruits."

Hera looked a little confused, seeing this Revan elaborated, "I have recruited hundreds, thousands of people to crew my cruisers and to pilot my star fighters. However, there is one problem. The star fighter recruits are terrible and would just end up getting slaughtered if they tried to fight. The crew is progressing just fine and if anything is slightly ahead of where they should be. I wanted to see if you would be willing to teach my pilots how to really fly."

Hera already knew she would do it. She couldn't just let hundreds of people fly off to their death, knowing she could've done something to help keep them alive after all. Yet she knew she couldn't just say yes to the Sith, plus she might be able to strike a deal with the Sith, "Alright, but what's in it for me?"

Revan smirked, knowing that she would ask, "Mandalores full support of your rebellion. We do have some money, we'll be able to help provide ships, weapons, new recruits, armor. In return, you help teach my fighter pilots and maybe the rebels can form a proper alliance with Mandalore. If we're attacked and we request aid, then you would come to help. Similarly, if the rebels were in need of assistance Mandalore would be their to save you. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?

Hera looked shocked at the offer the Sith had given her. She knew what her answer would be before she even spoke.

 _One month later_

It was time. Time for Mandalore to break off from the rest of the Empire. Time for Mandalore to strike fear in its enemies hearts once more. Time for the rest of the galaxy to see that the Empire was not invincible, and that they would not be the rulers of the galaxy for long.

The recruits who had been trained to crew the cruisers were ready in the three months they had taken for training. They had soaked up the knowledge like a sponge would water, and they had even manned the ships they would be assigned to a few times so that they would know what they were doing and wouldn't be complete green horns.

The pilots… well, they had drastically improved. Under Hera Syndullas teachings, they had quickly gotten to where they needed to be for the liberation and then some. Hera had even taken the liberty of improving their flight simulators for future recruits.

Revan watched from the bridge of a venator with the markings that showed it as a flagship as half a dozen Mandalorian drop ships rose from the ground and started to fly up, the ships would leave the planet and the men and women inside would infiltrate the Star Destroyers. If things went according to plans, the sensors would be disabled and at the press of a button, the flag ship of the garrison fleet would be destroyed. They were destined to lose.

After a few short hours the drop ships returned to the planets surface, all of them with all the soldiers that they had left with.

From the confidence that they were all radiating, Revan knew that the mission had been a success. He grinned maliciously as he thought of how they were going to utterly decimate the imperial fleet. Once they destroyed the fleet and garrisoned their own ships, they would be ready to repel any attacks made by the Empire. Revan only wished that they had some ground to space weaponry, then it would be even easier to destroy the enemy fleet and defend Mandalore. Who knows, maybe they could install a hypervelocity cannon or an ion cannon on the planets surface after the battle.

Revan turned on the communicator table near the back of the bridge, the holograms of several mandalore clan heads coming up. These were the men and women who were currently commanding each ship in the fleet, whether it be a venator, nebulon-B, arquinten, acclamator, or a corellian frigate. Each ship was being manned by Mandalorians and being led by mandalorians. And Revan was looking forward to what was to come.

The entire fleet rose into the air and started to make its way to the designated location. Revan loved the site of such a large fleet moving together, and he knew the imperial presence over Mandalore was to be destroyed. They couldn't stand up to the might of the Revanchist and his fleet. They would be destroyed and he was going to enjoy watching as the imperials were torn to shreds.

 _Later above Mandalore_

Fleet commander Sasaki sighed as he stood at the bridge of his Imperial Star Destroyer, the _Starkiller._ So far, nothing had happened ever since Mandalore had been taken with the imperial government being overthrown by a "true Mandalore" whatever that meant. Nothing ever happened besides the occasion small scale pirate fleet, but it never did much.

To be completely truthful, he knew pretty much nothing about the mandalorians or why it was so important that twice as many capital ships garrison the planet as normal, but who was he to question the actions of the Emperor or worse, Lord Vader? He liked his neck where it was, thank you very much.

So imagine his surprise when he saw a large fleet made up mostly of old republic ships, along with corellian corvettes and nebulon-b frigates came into view of his fleet.

He immediately looked down at the crew on the bridge, "Launch all fighters and move our light cruisers to engage, let them test the power of the enemy fleet. Have our fighters give them support."

It was probably worth mentioning that he was not at all competent. He only got to his position due to the fact that he had some powerful friends already in the imperial navy, and they had easily been able to get him a position of power. He thought he had gotten a pretty sweet deal, but the fact was he was a terrible commander and the fleet would've been in better hands if Jar Jar Binks was in command. His orders had already ensured his fleet would be destroyed all the quicker.

The light cruisers were soon in range of the enemy fleet, the fleet soon began firing upon the light cruisers, quickly draining the shields. A few of the shots that missed the cruisers ended up hitting some of the tie fighters and destroying them.

The Imperial Star Destroyers didn't move in to assist the light cruisers, they didn't move in to assist even as the enemy launched all their fighters and engaged their tie fighters.

Several of the officers on the bridge could see that the fleet commander was clearly an idiot who had no idea what he was doing. But there was nothing they could do about it without being court martialed for insubordination.

However all their thoughts were brought to a sudden and violent end as the entire ship shook, the bridge soon being completely enveloped in a violent explosion of fire.

 _Back on Revans flagship, the Retribution_

Revan honestly couldn't believe his luck. Early on in the battle, before the battle even really began, the Empire made the massive mistake of sending all their light cruisers and fighters to engage them while they kept back their capital ships. The only chance they had of winning was if they confronted Revan's fleet as a group, not separately, and now they were going to be destroyed more easily because of it.

Of course, he still did not want to engage the remaining five capital ships in direct combat. If they could avoid losses, well he would of course avoid them. Even better was the show of idiocy the fleet commander had shown. By having such a poor fleet commander over the planet, it would help go a long way to both demonstrate Mandalores power and the incompetence of the Empire. Once more people realized that the Empire was not as invincible as it liked to portray itself, more people would flock to both his cause and that of the rebels.

The Empire would crumble as it was attacked by multiple outside forces and has its own people turned against it. Than again, maybe Revan was getting just a bit ahead of himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts as one of the imperial light cruisers shields fell, quickly falling to the superior firepower that Revan's fleet was dishing out. It wasn't long before the ship was torn apart by the fleet.

Revan smirked as he suddenly got a thought. They may not have a big fleet now, and right now every ship added to their arsenal would be beneficial. If they could convince the crews of the remaining light cruisers to surrender and join him… it might convince others among the Empire to join him.

He sent an order to the rest of the fleet to hold their fire while he sent his transmission to the four remaining light cruisers.

"Crews of the imperial garrison, you are outnumbered and you are outmatched. If you continue to fight, all you will be able to do is shoot down a couple of our fighters if your lucky. There is no point in fighting a fight where you are destined to die. Join me, join my armada, and we will let you live. You will be safe, have no worries. The Empire will crumble before our might, you do not have to crumble along with it. I am sure your families would like to see you all alive and well…"

It hadn't taken all that long for the crews to decide what they were to do. They either choose to keep fighting and die for an Empire that most of them were forced to join, or they could survive, join this man who was giving them a choice, though they didn't have many choices anyway, and more importantly was giving them another chance to see their families. Several of the people on board those ships had children, they couldn't imagine dying and leaving their child without their mother or father.

The light cruisers stopped firing and began moving in while the senior officer who was in charge of the four light cruisers sent his own transmission, "We will gladly join you and your fleet, Lord Revan. We only ask that you honor your word and allow us all to live."

Revan nodded his head, "You have my word, now join up with the rest of the fleet, go to the back and stay there. Give your ships time to recharge the shields, once your shields are back up move to the front and help with the combat."

"Understood."

The transmission cut out as the four light cruisers moved to the back of the fleet, using the acclamators and venators for protection.

Revan smirked as his fleet slowly moved in on the enemy Star Destroyers, the fleet moving slowly like a group of predators stalking its prey.

Revans smirk grew once he picked up his bombers on the scanners coming up behind the Star Destroyers, the capital ships turbo-laser batteries aiming at the venators still.

He was fascinated by the sight of the Y-wings decimating the Star Destroyers. First they hit the capital ships with ion shots to deplete the shields in several locations on the ship before they then began to fire their torpedoes. The hull of the Star Destroyers was ripped apart, and as more bombers came in and fired their torpedoes it became apparent that there would be no victory, or even survival for the ships.

Several pods launched from the Star Destroyers as they were destroyed, the bombers leaving nothing but scrap as they all finished their bombing run.

Revan looked at the escape pods and considered simply destroying them all along with the men inside. There were far too many escape pods for him to capture every escape pod and take all of the imperials prisoner. But they could also end up being useful to him, depending on what they know.

He then had an idea and set up a transmission between the _Retribution_ and the ship of the supposed officer that he had spoken to.

"Lord Revan, I didn't expect you to hail me so soon, what is it that you require of me?" The man on the other side of the transmission questioned.

"First things first, what's your name soldier? And your rank?" Revan questioned, wanting to know a bit about the man that he had recruited before he decided to ask him what he wanted to know.

"My name? My name is Hunter Shan, I am a Junior commander, the idiot in charge of the fleet was the senior commander. Did you need me to do anything or were you simply curious?" The officer questioned.

Revan, for his part, was shocked into silence. He was unable to believe what he just heard. He remembered Bastilla, it was hard to forget your first love. He knew she was pregnant when he left, and while he had been heart broken when he had first been forced into his slumber, he also had about four thousand years to get over it, still being conscious for the most part during his slumber. He had no idea though that his blood line would have survived for so long…

He decided he would talk to Hunter about what he knew later regarding Shan, for now he needed to know more about the men inside the pods, "Do you know anything about the men who were on board the Star Destroyers? There are too many escape pods for us to get to right away but I don't know if it will be worth it to destroy them or to capture them and interrogate them, or to even get them to join us like you did. Any suggestions?"

There was silence for a moment on the other side of the line until Hunter finally spoke up, "The officers are questionable at best, they would more than likely betray you. However the stormtroopers are very likely to join willingly, and I have a feeling you need all the men that you can get. As for the officers, I would say just find the highest ranking officer and keep them alive. Of course, you could probably also find out if the officers are willing to defect and stay loyal. I say capture them, it will be more beneficial in the long run."

Revan nodded at Hunters reasoning, noting that he's proven to be a capable officer so far, "Thank you for the assistance Commander, that is all. Take the light cruisers down to the planet, land them. You'll be treated appropriately."

"Thank you, Lord Revan." The line was cut and the four light cruisers broke off and began to move down to the planet below.

Revan brought a hand up to his chin as he looked at the scrap heap that used to be a group of imperial Star Destroyers, "And it has begun… I wonder who will come out on top in the end… only time will tell…"

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter, Mandalore has been liberated and is now completely in Revan's control! And a Shan, now THAT is a surprise. It had just come to me while I was writing, so I decided I would make a OC who is a descendent of Revan and his first lover Bastilla. I was tempted to have someone else would who be completely obvious, but it didn't feel right and would've been stupid. I've decided he will come later. Votes have stayed the same and I think I've made my final decision as to what I am going to do, but I don't think any of you will be really expecting it- or maybe some of you will, I don't fucking know what your all thinking. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So a quick note before we start off the chapter.**

 **So far no one else has made their opinion on who should be the apprentice known, but I think I have come to a decision.**

 **Now, I would go with Ahsoka as she had the most votes, except I did have one problem. The fact that most people who voted for Ahsoka, brought up the relationship aspect, and I can't help but feel that was a big influence on some of your guys decision, the idea of a romance between Ahsoka and Revan.**

 **Now, I have chosen to make both his apprentice. Quite frankly Revan would have good reason to make both of them his apprentice. Ahsoka has past experience in combat against both blaster wielding foes and lightsaber wielding foes, she also has experience has a military leader on the field of battle, not to mention she has seen the flaws the Jedi has while knowing that the Sith, the ones Revan are against at least, are not great. Not to mention she already has an established fighting style.**

 **Now Starkiller/ Galen. He is _powerful_. He has great skill with the lightsaber as well as an established style in combat already, he also great prowess with the force, able to produce a powerful force lightning, push, grip, lightsaber throw, and would logically have other abilities. Not to mention as an apprentice to Vader he was never blinded by rage, he usually had decent control over his emotions and didn't go on random slaughters. Not to mention he becomes powerful enough to defeat Vader and has already defeated powerful Jedi. In fact his power is greater than Ahsokas by far and quite frankly it would be a waste for Revan not to take him as an apprentice.**

 **Those are my reasons for choosing the both option, as well as the fact that this option will make more people happy either way because then, instead of just going one or the other, I'm appeasing everyone a little bit. That all being said now, lets get on to the chapter.**

Third Person POV

 _Aboard the Retribution_

 _One week after the defeat of the imperial blockade_

Darth Revan took in a deep breath as he looked out at the remains of the imperial fleet that had been destroyed. He took great satisfaction in just staring out at the remains of the once imposing capital ships. He had sent a message to the rest of the galaxy when his own fleet of outdated and naturally weaker ships had defeated the massive and more powerful Star Destroyers, ships that inspired fear through out the galaxy. Revan was often on the bridge of his flag ship, looking out at the remains just to relax and take a breather. Being the leader of a planet that had just segregated itself from a galactic empire was a tiring job.

Right now all Revan could do was try to set up alliances with the governments of other planets. Very few planets in the galaxy were not in direct control of the Empire, and Revan knew it would be a foolish move to make a move on any of the mid-rim or core worlds now. He didn't have enough of an influence or reputation to warrant an alliance with anyone that deep.

However he could consider, other allies. He could attempt allying with outer rim planets as well as crime syndicates, such as the Hutt cartel or the Black Sun. He could also consider allying with certain organizations that were more independent, such as the Bounty Hunters' Guild. They would be useful allies, providing already trained soldiers. Eventually he would be able to consider an alliance with certain mid rim planets, such as Trandosha. The trandosians would be invaluable on the battle field.

He decided that it would be best if he started to ally himself with powerful crime syndicates, increase the size of his fleet and get more people to flock to his cause. Once he has done that, he would set up alliances with planets that were completely independent before he then turned his eyes to outer rim planets that would need to be liberated.

Revan brought a hand up to his mask and nodded to himself, "Yes, we can start with the hutts, and then the Black Sun..."

"What was that, master?" Ahsoka walked up to him, having just entered the bridge after she dealt with a few issues.

Revan turned to the togruta as he spoke, "I've decided who we will ally ourselves with first, we'll ally ourselves with powerful crime syndicates, increase our income, get more men, ships, what we need to have a chance against the Empire. At least, the start of a chance."

Ahsoka frowned in disapproval, "Are you sure we should ally ourselves with scum? They'll just stab us in the back whenever they get the chance, they'll be unreliable. Not to mention the message it will send the rest of the galaxy once it is found out that you've allied yourselves with criminals."

Revan chuckled at his apprentice, feeling a faint sense of amusement, "Oh that won't be a problem. Once the crime syndicates have served their purpose, I'll make sure to wipe them out. If they turn out to be more of a detriment than a benefactor, than I will personally kill the leaderships of the syndicates. Then we could just take what we need by force."

Ahsoka hummed and looked out at the remains of the imperial fleet. In all her time with the rebel fleet, they had never been able to do this, never had they been able to properly fight back against the Empire. But now, a budding faction only just born as freed itself from the Empire's chains, destroying half a dozen Star Destroyers in the process. She would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed, the mandalorians had already come a longer way than the rebels. Of course, there was no guarantee that the mandalorians would remain free, but if she could help it she would make sure they didn't fall.

"Ahsoka, this is the first task I will present you with. I will be setting up a meeting between the leadership of the Black Sun and yourself, think of this as a trial. Show me if you will be useful outside of combat or the military, that you can be a good representative. Do not fail me." His voice became a little bit more harsh and cold as he finished up.

Ahsoka noticed, not being very faced by his slight change in tone, "Alright, I understand. I'll make sure to secure an alliance with the Black Sun. What are you gonna be doing however?"

Revan smirked behind his mask, "I'll be leaving Mandalore in the capable hands of the clan heads. I would like to go and personally visit the hutts."

 _Line-break_

The tie advanced that Revan had stolen from the inquisitor exited hyper-space over Nal-Hutta. Revan sneered in distaste at the sight of the vomit green planet, not being very fond of the planet itself.

He set in the coordinates for his ship to land, planning to land right outside of the Hutt council chamber. Even if it wasn't really a council chamber and more like a club that the hutts owned.

Once the ship landed, he quickly found himself confronted by some cartel guards, the guards being some twi-leks.

"Identify yourself stranger."

' _Hmph, seems they don't recognize the fighter. Thats for the best though, helps keep things less complicated._ '

"I'm here to meet with the hutt high council. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

The guards got in Revans way though as he started to make his way to the door that would lead to the council chambers.

"Oh no you don't, we never got word of any visitors who were coming in to meet with the council. Your not going anywhere."

Revan narrowed his eyes at the guards and growled. He didn't have the time to waste on these fools.

 _Line-break_

The hutts were currently listening to music, drinking as they kept an eye on the bounty hunters that were staying in the chambers. The bounty hunters chatted with each other, not really having much to do for the moment.

Well, they didn't have much to do. Not until the door came flying off their hinges.

Revan stepped slowly into the room, a purple lightsaber humming beside him. Behind the masked Sith was a path of destruction, the guards who had gotten in his way having been cut down by his lightsaber.

Several bounty hunters raised their weapons and took aim at the man who had just barged into the room. However even more bounty hunters took aim at the bounty hunters that were hostile to Revan, the bounty hunters who were supporting Revan being mandalorians.

Revan was unimpressed by the majority of the bounty hunters, though he did spot a few trandosians and even a wookie.

"Leave the wookie and trandosian, kill the rest."

The room lit up with many lights of different color, the bounty hunters who were a possible threat being quickly executed. The trandosians and wookie quickly put their weapons away, realizing their chances of survival would be much greater if they didn't show any hostility.

The hutt council watched Revan warily, the last person like Revan who wanted to meet with the hutt council ended up executing everyone, that person being Darth Maul. He had wanted the hutts resources, and so he had ended up killing the hutts. That person then went on to conquer Mandalore.

This person, who had fought his way to the council and who was the current leader of Mandalore, did not make the hutts feel very comfortable with his intentions. It didn't help that more than half the bounty hunters in the room, who they thought were loyal to them or at the least weren't a threat, had ended up turning on them.

The hutt in the center of the half circle of hutts started to speak, a protocol droid translating for him, " _The great hutt council wishes to know why you have come here._ "

"I wish to discuss the possibility of an alliance with the mighty hutts." It left a really bad taste in his mouth to even think of calling the hutts mighty. To actually call them mighty? He felt like throwing up a little bit.

" _If you wished to discuss an alliance, why did you kill our security forces?_ "

"Because they were wasting my time. I do not like it when my time is wasted."

The hutts shifted uncomfortably at his tone, catching the not so subtle hint that they were being given. If they wasted this mans time, they would face the same fate as their guards.

" _What is it that you want in this alliance?_ "

Revan smirked behind his mask, knowing he already had the hutts right where he wanted them. He loved aggressive negotiations, "Men, money, vehicles, ships, weapons, the works. Any spare ships that the Cartel has I want in my possession. As well as a crew for said ships. If any soldiers would wish to join me, I will allow it. I will also need funding, so I can eventually buy better ships. In return, if you ever require assistance I will give it. My fleet will be ready to assist if you ever need it as will my men. That may not sound like you will be getting much, but you all of course know of how skilled mandalorians are in combat... wouldn't it be useful to have an army of elite soldiers ready to assist?"

If this was a regular person, the hutts would have downright refused his 'offer', though it was very clearly a demand. They wouldn't be getting enough for this deal to be worth while, in fact if they could they would have executed the man who would dare to walk up to the hutts and make such an offer.

Of course, this was no normal person. He very clearly knew exactly what he was doing, and not to mention if they refused they knew that they would all end up dead. They had a feeling they would not be able to send assassins after this man as well, the very bounty hunters who had sided with him would probably be allowed to execute the hutts if they dared to strike such a deal. Not to mention with how easily this man had handled their guards, he would probably be able to handle an assassin just as easily.

" _We accept your offer. When do you expect us to give you what you need?_ "

"Give it when you have everything ready. Of course, my bounty hunters will be keeping an eye on you and will report to me daily, so if you decide to withhold resources from me, or if you do anything to my men..." lightning danced across his fingertips as he looked at the hutts.

The hutts gulped in fear and nodded in understanding.

Revan smirked, knowing that he had the hutts under his thumb.

 _Line-break_

Revans ship came out of hyper-space in front of his fleet, Revan quickly taking his fighter to his flagship _The Retribution_. Once he had landed his fighter he quickly exited and made his way to the bridge, idly noticing the shuttle Ahsoka had taken was back.

Once he arrived on the bridge he noticed Ahsoka was talking with a few of the crew members on the bridge, his togruta apprentice quickly noticing his presence. She turned to him and walked over to him, arms crossed, "How did the meeting with the hutts go?"

Revan shrugged his shoulders even though he was smirking behind his mask, "Oh it went _very_ well. We should expect new ships and other supplies soon, as well as crews to run those ships and new men for our army. Not to mention I was able to relieve a little stress."

She raised an eyebrow at him in an unspoken question, which Revan decided to answer, "Lets just say the guards were wasting my time, and well I wasn't in the mood to have a few idiots waste my time."

She nodded in understanding, knowing that Revan probably killed the guards. She wasn't sure if she should be worried about her sanity with how she was becoming more accepting to the idea of her master slaughtering people.

"How did the meeting with the Black Sun go Ahsoka?"

She snapped back to reality when Revan asked how her meeting had gone, the young woman smiling at him, "Well, they agreed to the terms I laid out. Soldiers, funding, ships and all that. Didn't even have to get aggressive. Though I did use a few mind tricks here and there, seems they didn't exactly have the strongest mental fortitude." She thought about Obi-wan and what he would have thought about how she had handled the negotiations, the Sith Apprentice flinching slightly as she thought of her old friend.

Revan noticed her flinch but he decided not to mention it. He looked out the windows at the remains of the imperial fleet and frowned, while before it had served as a nice reminder of what his fleet was currently capable of, it was starting to become a bit of an eyesore. He looked at one of the ships officers and walked over to him, tapping his shoulder to grab his attention, "Send out scavenging groups, tell them to grab anything worth something or that could be repaired and used. Then we can finally clear away all the wreckage."

The officer nodded and walked away to fulfill his duties.

Revan turned back out to stare out at the empty expanse of space.

He brought a hand up to his chin and decided he would liberate Ryloth first once he had the needed ships and troopers for the job, he was gonna need enough ships to both destroy the fleet blockading the planet and that would be able to effectively hold the planet.

As he thought about his next move he suddenly felt a disturbance in the force, coming all the way from Raxus Prime.

He narrowed his eyes as he realized the disturbance was from someone straining their power over the force to a massive extent, enough for Revan to notice him when they weren't even in the same system.

"Captain, alert _The Avenger_ and _The Ultimate_. Tell them that we'll be going to Raxus Prime, I wish to check on something."

 **Hmmm, wonder if any of you will figure out what caused this disturbance? Though to be fair most of you should have figured out whats going on. What do you all think of the fact that Revan is getting allies before he starts to conquer? Just seems like the route that makes the most sense to me. Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Third Person POV

 _Raxus system_

The three venator class star destroyers, _The Retribution,_ _The Ultimate,_ and _The Avenger_ exited hyperspace at the edge of the Raxus system, supposedly out of range of any Star Destroyer scanners. That didn't stop Revan from having all nonessential systems powered down in all three capital ships, just to make it a bit tougher for the capital ships to be detected.

Revan nodded to himself once the crew was finished with shutting down non essential systems and left the bridge, heading towards the hanger where his fighter was kept. In his spare time he had made sure to work on the tie he had stolen from the inquisitor, having increased shield strength, laser battery strength, and had added a cloaking system, not strong and it had been incredibly difficult to get his hands on, but it would get him by the Star Destroyers without being detected, so it would be more than enough.

He had considered taking some v-wing fighters and some arc-170's with him as a guard, just in case he needed assistance, but in the end Revan decided he would go alone, he had a better chance of getting past the Star Destroyers without the other fighters, and while he wasn't the best pilot in the galaxy he was more than competent enough to handle the above average pilot. He would be fine on his own.

Once he saw the junk planet he couldn't help but feel the defenses were, underwhelming to say the least. A single star destroyer as well as a few light cruisers were all that was in orbit of the planet. Revan had expected there to be at least two or three of the massive ships, but then again he could understand why there wasn't a large fleet guarding the planet. Raxus Prime is a junk planet, plain and simple. It has no valuable resources and holds no real strategic purpose, its only real purpose of the planet was for old ships to be sent there once they were no longer needed. It had some inhabitants who relied on the junk, but they were no threat.

Revan listened in on the imperial comms, the tie still being able to access certain comm channels.

" _Dark Star, do you read me? What the hell just happened, why did your ship just start to fall to the planet? What is going on? Do you read me?_ " Revan cut off coms and leaned back in his seat, frowning behind his mask.

 _'That explains why there isn't more ships that are defending the planet, a Star Destroyer was already brought down. The question is however, what brought it down? I highly doubt that the Empire would've built a massive tractor beam on the planet, it would be too easy for someone to use it against the Empire. There is no really plausible explanation... unless...'_

Revan had an idea as to what happened, but he wasn't completely sure. If what he think happened, happened, then he might have just found himself an extremely valuable asset for the near future, or even a second apprentice. Revan was no believer of that "rule of two" bullshit. Utter nonsense.

Revan brought his ship down to the planets surface, letting the Force guide him to the massive disturbance he had felt. Before long he found himself flying above the wreckage of a downed Star Destroyer, probably the very ship that the captain of the other Star Destroyer was trying to raise. However Revan felt the Force guiding him further, gently urging him to move past the wreckage and towards the massive piles of junk.

Before long it felt as if the force stopped guiding him, he slowed his ship and turned on his scanners, searching for life forms. He found several below him, though what intrigued him was the fact that the scanners showed several life forms disappearing, he noticed a pattern as one life form kept moving forward while the life forms around it would disappear from the scanners. Seems he had probably found what, or who, he was looking for.

He landed his ship in the next clearing of junk ahead of the probable warrior, keeping a hand on his lightsaber as he leaned against his ship, waiting.

He was sending a subconscious warning through the force to all sentient beings except the one that was coming towards him, warning them not to come to the clearing or they would be killed. It seemed all these sentient beings were pretty weak minded as they all steered clear of the clearing.

Eventually a young human man entered the clearing, he held a lightsaber with a green blade in his right hand, holding it in a reverse shien grip. He wore a beige suit with what looked like a control panel on his chest. The man had brown hair and eyes and seemed to be irritated at the appearance of Revan, most likely assuming the Sith Lord was just another inquisitor.

"Look, I don't have the time to bother with some wannabe Dark Jedi. If you decide to leave here and now, I will allow it without a fight." The mans attempt at mercy was lost on Revan, the Sith being amused at the fact that the young man was assuming he was just another Dark Jedi. Oh how wrong he was.

"Well, I suppose if I were a 'wannabe Dark Jedi' I might actually be intimidated, considering the fact that you just pulled a massive capital ship out of the sky. However, I am not just some inquisitor. My name is Darth Revan, and I have come here with an offer." Revan wasn't very surprised when the man brought up a lightsaber when Revan claimed to be a Darth.

"Your no Sith." He said coldly, "Only two Sith are allowed to exist at the same time, the master and the apprentice. Considering the fact that neither Vader or the Emperor are dead, then you are neither the apprentice or master, meaning your no Sith. So, leave. Now."

Revan only chuckled at the young man in faint amusement, thinking that his logic as to why he couldn't be a Sith was funny, "Oh but I am indeed a Sith, though I do not follow the foolish rule of two like this 'Emperor' and 'Vader'. I follow the old ways, those of the Sith Empire."

The young man frowned as he looked at the masked man, "Who are you?" He asked.

Revan sighed and shook his head, "I already told you, I am Darth Revan. Search your memory boy, have you never heard of me? Or have I just been that expunged from the history data-banks?"

The man frowned and shook his head in frustration, "That name is slightly familiar, but I don't know you."

Revan nodded, "No, you don't know me, but you should know of me. Tell me boy, what is your name?"

The boy stared at Revan for a few moments before he sighed, though he stayed tense as he didn't trust the man in front of him, "Call me Starkiller. If your really not a inquisitor, then why are you here? If you really are a Sith, shouldn't you be trying to kill your rivals?"

Revan nodded at the boy, now dubbed Starkiller, with approval, "I am working to remove them at the moment, though I can't just go up to them and kill them. I need to build support, to rebuild my Empire. I can't simply kill the leaders of the current Empire and take over."

Starkiller nodded in agreement while Revan continued, "Anyway, part of the reason I came here is related to said Empire."

Vader's former apprentice looked interested and stayed silent while Revan continued, "I want you to become my other apprentice."

Starkillers eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in suspicion, "What do you mean by 'other apprentice'?"

Revan smirked as he realized he had the boy right where he wanted him, "I do not follow the rule of two, I follow the ways of the old Sith Empire. My Empire, that is. As well as my own rules. I have another apprentice, a former Jedi who took up my offer and joined me. You won't have to worry about a rivalry or me forcing you two to fight for the title of my apprentice, you will simply both be my students."

Starkiller looked down at the ground as he thought about the offer, already having made his decision.

"I'll join you as your apprentice, Lord Revan."

 _Line-break_

Both Revans tie and the _Rogue Shadow_ rose up from Raxus Prime and started to head to the small fleet Revan had on standby, noticing that a few of the light cruisers were missing and that the Star Destroyer was moving in his fleets direction.

It wasn't long before Revan saw what was going on, the light cruisers that had been garrisoned over Raxus Prime having been decimated except for a handful. Revan frowned and docked his fighter in _The Retribution's_ hangar, the _Rogue Shadow_ coming in after him. Revan had made sure to send orders to the fleet ahead of time for the ships and the crew to leave the _Rogue Shadow_ and its occupants be.

Revan quickly made his way to the bridge of his flagship, he wasn't all too surprised that the Empire had discovered their presence but they needed to leave, they could destroy the Star Destroyer but that would just give the Empire a bigger reason to retaliate against him, and he could not afford a fight at this time.

"Captain, contact _The Avenger_ and _The Ultimate_ , we're going back to Mandalore. We've left the fleet vulnerable long enough and we can not afford to make the Empire hate us more than they already do." Revan ordered his subordinate, not fond of the thought of bringing a full invasion fleet to his planets front door.

The captain nodded and repeated Revans orders to the rest of the crew, the three venators entered hyperspace and left the Raxus system.

 _Line-break_

The three venators exited hyper space close to the fleet that was defending Mandalore, Revan being on the bridge with his second apprentice. The younger force users pilot was currently getting acquainted with the rest of the pilots and crew members on the ship, figuring out how things worked. She had a feeling that she was going to be stationed on _The Retribution_ for the foreseeable future, except for when she needed to pilot the _Rogue Shadow_ for Starkiller. His training droid was shut down until Revan had the chance to reprogram the droid, at least so it would stop trying to kill his new apprentice.

Revan felt slightly depressed at the thought of Starkillers droid, it made him think of HK-47. While Starkillers training droid wasn't an assassin and was meant for training purposes, he couldn't help but think of his old friend. Both droids had their own quirks and, while it was due to their processors dictating what they did, they had distinctly unique personalities. He began to wonder if his old friend was still operational somewhere in the galaxy or if he could be recovered, though he knew the odds were extremely unlikely.

As he thought about HK his thoughts eventually wandered and he began to think of the Star Forge, what had once been his most valuable asset but had been destroyed. It was then that his eyes widened behind his mask as he remembered something.

' _How could I be such a fool! If the Republic and if Vitiate's empire didn't get to it, by now it should be massive. I should be able to use it for my army..._ '

He quickly turned around and started to leave the bridge, "Captain, tell the mandalorian clan heads that I will be gone on a personal trip to acquire a potential asset, one that could very well give us a massive advantage. Starkiller, I will trust you to get acquainted with my other apprentice on your own, do not fight her. If I hear anything about fighting you will both regret it, am I clear?"

His younger apprentice quickly nodded, "Yes master, I understand. May I inquire as to where your going so that I can inform tell her what you are up to?"

Revan stopped in his tracks and turned to his apprentice, "I am going to retrieve something that should have been growing this entire time. I am going to go and retrieve what can be a great weapon that will allow us to conquer the galaxy...

"I am going to retrieve my Infinite Engine..."

 **Well, I bet none of y'all expected that. The Star Forge may have been destroyed, however the Infinite Engine, well its existence was a thing, its destruction is based on whether or not you take a side quest in SWTOR. If I remember right it grew from a fragment to a giant ball capable of creating droid soldiers in about, 300 years. What would another 3,500 years do for it I wonder? Well, I suppose we'll find out next chapter won't we? Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

Third Person POV

 _Above Nar Shaddaa_

Revan already had a feeling about how this little excursion to the hutt controlled world would go. He knew that the hutts wouldn't give him any trouble about being on the trouble, though that is not where the issue lay. The issue laid with the fact that the Infinite Engine grew quickly. It had gone from being a fragment that could fit in the palm of someone hand, to a machine as big as a persons body. And that was when the servants he had left in charge of it had just been feeding it the dead of each generation.

It had been over 3,000 years sense he had taken a look at the Infinite Engines progress, the size of the Infinite Engine's size would have increased times ten with just the onigri servants. However that isn't accounting for the fact that bandits or other criminals may have tried to attack the onigri and take the Infinite Engine for themselves, said criminals would have ended up dead for sure and would have then been fed to the Infinite Engine. As far as he knew, the Infinite Engine could be anywhere from the size of a small tank, to the size of an arena, depending on how many bodies had been fed to it.

However the size of the Infinite Engine wasn't what was bothering the Sith. Even if it was massive at this point he knew he would be able to find a way to transport it off the moon somehow someway. What was bothering him, was the fact that it could have possibly been moved already. Not moved because it was taken by criminals and stolen, but moved because the onigri had no choice but to move it to keep it safe and to survive. For all he knew, the Infinite Engine could have become big enough to create ships for the onigri to be able to transport if off moon, and if that had happened it would be difficult to find it.

First things first, he had to actually check up on the location that he had left the onigri and the Infinite Engine. If it was gone he could only hope that his servants had left him a clue as to where they had gone with the Infinite Engine. Of course, if he got desperate enough he could send out a message on all open channels and declare he was Darth Revan. Doing this however would more than likely encourage the Sith Lords in charge of the Galactic Empire to destroy him, and he really would not like to take that risk, no matter how much he needed the Infinite Engine.

As his tie descended to the planet below the Sith made sure to send a message to the hutt who was looking over the moon, letting him know he was arriving to search for something. He didn't wait for a reply, knowing the hutt would more than likely send a message to all his soldiers, a message for them to either stay out of his way or for them to assist him. Of course, if any of the hutts men got in his way and tried to kill him, and if they did so due to the orders of the hutt, than Revan was gonna have to have a nice and long discussion with the hutt council- after he dealt with the hutt in charge of Nar Shaddaa.

He almost hoped he was given some trouble just so he could relieve some stress. Even Sith need the occasional breather, though admittedly their methods of taking a break or relieving stress involved a massacre.

Once he landed his ship and exited he quickly went on his way, no hutt officials or soldiers getting in his way. He was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to slaughter some idiots while he was on the moon, but he knew you didn't always get whatever you wanted. Then again, there were some imperials on the planet, maybe he would get the chance to introduce himself to the imps.

He bought a taxi real quick and took off, heading towards the last known location of the Infinite Engine. He had made sure to land on the landing pad that was, of course, the closest to his creation, however it would still take him about an hour to reach it. And hour of driving alongside Nar Shadda traffic with nothing to do but driving and making sure that no one was drunk while they were driving their own speeders, it would be quite annoying if someone ended up crashing into him because they drank too much.

 _Line-Break_

Revan slowed his speeder as he got as close as he could to the Infinite Engine while on a speeder. From here on out he was gonna have to go on foot to the Infinite Engine. The Sith Lord sighed as he landed his speeder and started to make his way to its last known location, hoping that his creation was right where he had left it. If it had been moved he was gonna have to make it a priority to introduce himself to the imperials on the city moon.

As he made his way to the Infinite Engine the Sith made sure to keep a hand on one of his lightsabers so he would be able to defend himself in a moments notice. He was strong, but he was also still human. If a plasma bolt hit him in the head or the chest, he could still end up dead or severely injured. He wasn't made of metal, nor was he a green rage monster that would be able to shrug off fatal attacks. Plus his armor wasn't made of mandalorian iron, it would provide some protection but not enough to prevent him from being put in the ground.

Eventually he arrived at the Infinite Engines last known location... only to find that it was gone, along with his onigri servants.

He took a deep breath as he got his emotions under control, feeling anger at the thought of what he would have to do to retrieve his machine. It was gonna more than likely gonna end up working against him if he had to broadcast who he was to the rest of the galaxy just so he could find the Infinite Engine, after all if the Sith who were ruling the galaxy found out who he was, they would be able to use it against him. Study his past battle strategies, his abilities in both the Force and in lightsaber combat, possibly how he acts if they find information that is detailed enough.

If he went through with his plan to broadcast who he was to the rest of the galaxy, he could be giving his enemies an enormous advantage, and that was something he just couldn't afford to do. There had to be another way...

He started to look around any containers that had been left behind by his servants, hoping he would be able to find a clue as to where his servants had gone to with his Infinite Engine. If he could find his servants without having to tell the entire galaxy exactly who he was, that would be preferable. Now that he thought about that plan, there wasn't even a guarantee that his servants would come if he sent out a broadcast. They could think he was a fake who was pretending to be Revan to insight fear and to gain fame.

He began to feel frustrated as he was about to give up on searching for any clues as to where his servants had gone when he finally found something.

A holo-communicator. It looked fairly old and beat up, but if he was lucky, hopefully he would be able to still use the communicator. Hopefully it would have a message recorded on it.

He pressed the activation button on the holo-communicator and a hologram flickered to life. It continued to flicker after it was activated, but even then that was more than what Revan was hoping for. He had thought that the holo-communicator would be completely useless and he would have to find some alternative method to get the information that had been recorded, but it seems the Force decided to give him a bit of a break.

It was clear that the hologram was an onigri, judging by what he was wearing he was probably one of the descendants of the original servants, "Lo-d... get this mess-message... o-n the planet Carlac... gine is saf-e..." The recording cut out and Revan was left to smirk in satisfaction. While there were a few pieces missing here and there, the gist of the message was clear. His servants had taken the Infinite Engine to Carlac, a planet in the outer rim with few inhabitants, and it was safe.

Very smart. On Carlac, there was a much smaller chance of discovery there than there was here, and it would be able to grow without notice unless someone went searching for it, and no one besides him and his servants knew about it. The only other way someone would find it is if they just stumbled upon it, but he had a feeling his servants would be smart enough to place the Infinite Engine somewhere where his creation would not be easily found.

He got up and dropped the holo-communicator before he went and stomped on it. While there was little chance that anyone else would find this information, it was better if he didn't take chances if he didn't have to. It would be very troublesome if an agent of the Empire discovered the recording and went to Carlac to find what he was after. If the Empire got a hold of his Infinite Engine, it would make it that much harder for him to win against them, if not totally impossible. He could not afford to take chances in this matter.

He was, of course, slightly disappointed that he wouldn't have the time to introduce himself to the imperials. He was hoping he would get to have some fun while he was here.

Oh well, there was always next time.

 _Line-break_

Revans tie exited hyper-space once more, this time though he found himself above the planet Carlac, where his Infinite Engine should currently be residing. With any luck, he would be able to find the Infinite Engine, have it transported to Mandalore, where he would then be able to start the creation of droid soldiers, vehicles, and if the Infinite Engine was large enough, more ships to add to his fleet.

The Infinite Engine could very well be the key to victory, and while the alliance with some of the major crime syndicates was meant to help them in their war effort, they weren't going to be as important now. For actual man power they would be needed, as well as new ship model blue prints so that the Infinite Engine would be able to replicate what was on the blueprints, but other than that their only uses now would be credit income and as a diversion.

He shook his head and brought his star-fighter down to the planets surface, deciding he would think of the Hutt Cartel and the Black Sun at a later date. Right now, they weren't important.

Once he landed his ship Revan wasted no time in spreading his senses out, trying to pick up anything from the Dark Side of the Force, knowing that the Infinite Engine would more than likely be very distinct in its feeling, with all the people who's bodies had been fed to it. It should make it easy to locate in the Force, so that way there he wouldn't have to scour the entire planet searching for it.

There. He turned his head to the left as he felt a dark presence in the Force, "My Infinite Engine..." He muttered.

He went back into his ship and took off, flying in the direction he had felt the presence of the Infinite Engine come from.

It wasn't long until the presence that the Infinite Engine had in the Dark Side of the Force became much more prominent, when Revan next landed his ship he landed it next to a massive crater in the planet surface. In the center of the crater, was a massive machine. The Infinite Engine.

As he started to climb down the crater to his Infinite Engine he took note of the droids that were standing guard around the machine, as well as the onigri servants that were watching him. The droids that were guarding the engine were a mix of magnaguards and commando droids, how the onigri got their hands on blueprints for those droids Revan couldn't figure out for the life of him.

But if there was one thing that Revan knew now that the Infinite Engine was within his grasp, the Infinite Engine would give him as massive advantage. And it would help him teach the Empire about something they seemed to be lacking.

It would help him to teach the Empire about fear.


	9. Chapter 9

Third Person POV

As Revan approached his followers and the Infinite Engine, the droids that had been created by the very machine he had came for aimed their weapons at him yet they didn't fire. The only reason they hadn't tried to riddle him with plasma bolts was because he was in his armor and mask.

If he hadn't been in his normal outfit they would've opened fire on him, deeming him an intruder and a threat to Revans creation. As it was, while they didn't know for sure whether or not he was actually Revan, they were still ready to kill him if he was an impostor who dared to wear their masters clothing.

While the droids kept their weapons aimed at the Sith, the onigri servants were keeping a wary eye on the Sith, able to feel his power even though they themselves weren't force sensitive. They were less suspicious, having seen the lightsabers he carried on his waste, along with his signature outfit and mask, not to mention his powerful presence. They were hopeful in the fact that this was their master.

Though that didn't completely clear him of suspicion. Until they knew that he was their master, that he was the true Revan without a shadow of a doubt, then they would stay wary around him. And they would be ready to have him killed at a moments notice, should he be a threat.

Revan kept his eye on the Infinite Engine as he approached, fully aware of the fact that the onigri and the droids guarding the Infinite Engine were ready to kill him to protect his creation. He couldn't help but feel glad, knowing he had picked the right people for the job of guarding his Infinite Engine.

He was also impressed with the fact that they had somehow managed to get new droid blueprints for the Infinite Engine so that it could create new modern droids, the commando droids and magnaguards still being incredibly deadly, despite having been originally made over a decade ago.

So first he had to show them that he was the true Revan.

"Infinite Engine: Voice command - Return of the Revanchist." He ordered his machine with authority, a red and purple light coming from it after the command.

A flash of light not unlike the light that came from the Infinite Engine after Revans voice command flashed in the optics of the commando droids and the magnaguards. They both lowered their weapons and stepped back, prompting the onigri servants to do the same.

Afterwards the onigri bowed to their lord. If it was just the command itself that was needed, then anyone who had learned of the Infinite Engine and discovered how it worked could claim it. However the Infinite Engine also knew exactly what the true Revan sounded like. If Revans voice issued the command, not being filtered from something foreign except for his own helmet, or being slightly echoed from a holo-recording. It was only able to single out Revans voice so well in person.

"Lord Revan, we are honored to be in your presence. We had no idea that you had finally returned, if we had we would've brought the Infinite Engine to you as soon as we had an opportunity. Please forgive us for our incompetence." All the onigri bowed down lower to the ground in front of their lord.

Revan sighed and shook his head, "Rise. You all did the right thing, moving the Infinite Engine to a more discreet location. You've helped to ensure that it stays away from the hands of our enemies, and for that you all should be rewarded. Anything you ask, and you will receive."

The onigri looked around at each other before they all shook their heads, "We are happy enough to have served you well and to know you have returned, Lord Revan."

Revan looked pleased at his servants answer, being satisfied by the fact his servants were loyal instead of greedy scumbags.

"Very well, then you shall continue to serve me, as shall future generations. Very few people still know of my existence, of the power that I wield. I have been forgotten by time. So try not to be offended if anyone acts rude when it comes to me." He told them, feeling faint amusement at the thought of his servants attacking someone because they didn't know who he was.

His servants stayed silent and nodded at their master, eager to serve him just as their ancestors did.

Revan looked up as his ship, _The Retribution_ , exited hyper-space above the planet.

"Its time to go."

 _Line-Break_

 _Byss Throne room_

Emperor Palpatine was lying back in his throne with a frown on his face. He was currently thinking of the new leader who had popped up on Mandalore, "Mandalore the Retribution". His old master had him study history, and as a result he knew what a Mandalore was.

He was confused as to how a new, true Mandalore came about so many centuries after the tradition stopped. It was quite perplexing to say the least.

However how he came about wasn't his main concern. It was the actions the new Mandalore had taken. Separating the planet Mandalore from the Empire, then gaining a fleet to garrison the planet.

He couldn't allow an entire planet to openly defy his Empire. If he showed any signs of weakness, than anyone who had a thought of rebelling would do so. More planets would break off, more armies and fleets would rise against him. His Galactic Empire would split apart, and eventually be completely destroyed.

He pressed a button on the arm rest of his throne. A few seconds layer a light blue hologram shimmered to life in front of him.

"Your excellency, what is it that you require of me?"

"Thrawn. I assume you have gotten reports of what happened at Mandalore?" Palpatine wasted no time on pleasantries, getting to the matter at hand rather quickly.

The chiss grand admiral nodded his head, "I did. I assumed Lord Vader would be sent with his Death Squadron to deal with them?"

Palpatine shook his head however and sighed, "Lord Vader is currently trying to deal with the rebels, before they become too much of a thorn in our side. I trust you will crush this new Mandalore and force the people to submit?"

Thrawn only smirked slightly at his Emperor, "Of course. I'll make sure to deal with them accordingly."

 _Line-break_

 _The Retributions bridge_

Ahsoka approached Revan after he returned on his flag ship with the Infinite Engine. She had something of interest from the Hutt Cartel.

"Apprentice, what is it that you need?"

Ahsoka crossed her arms as she looked out of the bridge, "The hutts are holding up their end of the bargain." When Revan nodded his head at her to continue she went on to explain, "They sent us a ship design, as well as three ships from that very design."

"Oh? And pray tell, what ships have the hutts given us?" Revan questioned, curious about what exactly they were given.

Ahsoka led him back to the holo-terminal as a hologram of a ship appeared. The ship seemed to be as long as a Imperial Star Destroyer, however half the ship was separate on the top and bottom. A cannon seemed to come from the bottom piece, as did the top. The ship also had two thin wings, one on each side towards the back of the ship.

"This is the Aggressor. For the most part it is lacking in fire power, having less cannons and turbo-laser batteries than a venator. However its strength lies in two separate cannons. One is a massive ion cannon, able to completely disable smaller ships and weaken shields on larger ones."

She kept on explaining, "Its second cannon fires a massive blast that will completely decimate smaller disabled ships, and will damage or put a massive hole in larger ones. These ships also have great range, so we can station them behind the main fleet for support. However each cannon needs thirty minutes to an hour to recharge."

Revan hummed in interest, _'these aggressor class ships would be incredibly useful as a part of my fleet.'_ However there was one thing that did bother the Sith lord, "Their lack of laser and turbo laser batteries is a weakness that can be easily exploited. To keep the aggressors safe they would have to have a fighter escort guarding them at all times, along with some light cruisers."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement, "Yes, and if they came into contact with enemy capital ships at close range, they would be destroyed."

Revan frowned, knowing if these ships were used incorrectly they could end up being a liability in battle. However if they were used correctly, they could be an invaluable asset.

However, before the master and student could continue the discussion on the new ships that had been added to their fleet an alarm started to go off throughout the ship.

"Mandalore! We're picking up ships coming out of hyper-space! It's an imperial fleet!" A deck officer yelled out.

Revans head snapped up as he looked out the bridge, seeing several Imperial Star Destroyers as well ad Victory class Star Destroyers coming out of hyper space.

The Sith Lord wasted no time in giving orders to his crew, "Launch all fighters but keep them close to the fleet, do not engage yet. I want six ARC-170 squadrons and three V-wing squadrons to guard the aggressors."

The men and women on the bridge moved quickly to follow his commands, relaying my orders to the rest of the fleet. It wasn't long before the hangers opened up, letting out their star fighters.

"Mandalore, we have a transmission coming through. It's from the enemy flagship!" Another deck officer yelled out.

"Patch it through." Revan commanded calmly as he walked over to the bridges holoterminal, he knew now was not the time to lose his composure.

The holoterminal flickered to life with a blue light, a man with red eyes and in a white admiral uniform being shown. The blue from the hologram made it difficult to discern any other features about the imperial.

"Attention, Mandalore the Retribution," The man said somewhat mockingly, "I am grand admiral Thrawn. We will give you one chance to stand down and surrender, before you are obliterated. We will give you half an hour to decide your fate."

The transmission cut out, the normal chatter of the _Retribution_ bridge having descended into silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Third Person

 _Above the planet Mandelore_

Revan stared out at the Imperial fleet that had come out of hyper space, a fleet whose sole purpose was to destroy everything Revan was building before it truly got a chance to gain strength and momentum. Revan was no fool. He may have a fleet now, and he may even have the Infinite Engine, but what he has isn't enough. A few dozen outdated capital ships and frigates, as well as a few ships from the Hutt Cartel, could never hope to match the thousands of Imperial Star Destroyers the Empire had at its disposal. At least, he couldn't match it in a power struggle.

Of course, the Empire hadn't sent thousands of ships. No single planet was worth the entirety of the Empires fleet. However the fleet they had sent was nothing to scoff at to be sure. If he was right, he counted about a dozen Imperial Star Destroyers and twice as many victory class frigates. The odds were not in Revans favor.

In total his fleet had about thirty assorted capital ships, frigates, and screening ships. The Empire on the other hand, had sent a fleet of 36 capital ships and heavy frigates. The Empires fleet had more firepower overall, however the Victory class ships wouldn't be holding a great amount of fighters, and the Imperial Star destroyers wouldn't be either. Not to mention they had no ships for the purpose of screening enemy fighters. This meant he had the advantage in both fighter and bomber quality, quantity, and defense.

Revan turned away from the window and went to the large holoterminal in front of the door of the bridge. He turned it on and sent a transmission to the captains of the rest of the ships, bringing them all up on the terminal as he began to tell them his plan.

 _The Admonitor Bridge_

Thrawn frowned at the enemy fleet as it changed its formation. Three ships with a strange design were placed behind and slightly above the rest of the fleet, while the venators were placed up front. The screening ships were placed between and in front of the venators while the fleets frigates formed up behind the outdated capital ships.

He couldn't help but be slightly impressed with the actions the enemy was taking. It was clear that he recognized that the frigates would only serve as fodder if they stayed in front, so he placed them behind the venators which could take a beating. He placed the screening ships in a way that his fighters would not be able to get past the capital ships, making it so that he would have to engage the capital ships head on with the rest of his ships before he could move on to the frigates and the planet below.

He nodded to himself before he started to give out his orders, "Launch all fighters, send forward half of our capital ships and half of our victories. Make sure the fighters hang around the capital ships before they engage any enemy fighters."

He watched with cold eyes as the ships advanced. Thrawn had no issue with overpowering the enemy fleet if he had to. Not to mention while the enemy admiral seemed to know what he was doing, that didn't make him any more dangerous than any other admiral. He defeated a smaller fleet that was commanded by a moron. It wasn't a great achievement. And while it was smart, the formation the fleet was in wasn't particularly amazing either.

No, the chiss grand admiral was quite confident in his abilities to completely crush his opponent. He had the numbers, he had the fire power, and he had the intellect as well as experience necessary to deal with such a fleet. Hopefully if he crushed this fleet fast enough, the Emperor would send him on a task that was far more important.

 _The Retribution_

Revan smirked as he noticed that half of the enemy fleet was sent forward to engage him. He wished the admiral had sent a few more ships, but what he sent should still be more than enough to work for his plan, "Take all power from the weapons and non essential systems and put it into the shields! Send a message to the screening ships to put all power from nonessential systems into shields but to keep their weaponry online and to shoot down bombers first! Send a message to the Aggressors, fire their ion cannons at the star destroyers when ready!" He turned away from the window and walked past his crew, and as he did so he gave them one more order.

"And prepare my ship."

 _The Admonitor_

Thrawn narrowed his eyes as his ships made contact with the enemy fleet, the unknown ships behind the fleet coming into play. He couldn't say he liked the massive hole that was now in three of his Star Destroyers, half the capital ships he sent forward being disabled in the beginning of the engagement.

He was frustrated at the fact that he had made such a mistake and had not taken into consideration the fact that those three strange ships could have some hidden weapons on board, or rather that the entire ship may be a weapon. However he was still confident in the fact that the ships he had sent could deal with the fleet defending Mandalore, especially considering the fact that the venators weren't firing back. He wasn't going to send in any more ships in just in case the enemy had more capital ships and frigates up their sleeves and wanted to blindside his flagship.

One of the many things that concerned him however was the very fact that the venators weren't firing back. If they just sat their and kept taking fire they would eventually be destroyed. If they fired back they would have a better chance of beating back the large portion of the Imperial fleet that had been sent to attack.

 _'So why do they still do nothing?'_ He thought to himself. It wasn't to draw attention away from other ships, they would've been detected by now. And in the case that they hadn't been, they would have already attacked. The more he thought about it, the less since it made, _'Its possible they could be waiting for those three ships in the back to charge up and fire another shot, the only issue with that is that it would at least take thirty minutes for a ship of that size to recover the power it lost in firing off massive ion shots and explosive shots. So what are they waiting for?'_

The grand admiral was shaken from his thoughts as one of his remaining star destroyers was engulfed in fire. The resulting explosion damaged the star destroyer to its right while lowering the power of the _Admonitors_ shields significantly. Thrawn braced himself on the console in front of him as the ship shook from the force of the explosion. A few of the crew on the bridge fell down while a few others were able to brace themselves.

Before he could have the chance to really think about what had just occurred he heard the sound of the doors to the bridge opening behind him. He turned when he heard the pain filled screams of the crew, and what he saw made him feel something he had not felt in a very long time, something he thought he wasn't even capable of feeling anymore.

Fear.

 _Revans Tie Advanced_

Revan knew that in order to win this fight he couldn't afford to just use brute force. He was going to have to fight smart if he wanted to defeat the Empire for a second time, especially considering the fact that the enemy had more ships and greater firepower. Luckily that was something Revan excelled in doing.

He knew his fleet would be able to hold off the Imperial fleet for a short time, but not for a full hour, the time it would take for the aggressors to fire off another ion shot and another explosive blast. He knew the key to this battle was once again the flagship, which he identified as the one ship that hung a bit further back from the rest of the remaining un-engaged star destroyers.

He planned to board the enemy flag ship and to fight his way to the bridge before forcing the admiral to submit. He could attempt to destroy the ship of course, but he would rather not. Not if he could make the ship his own.

Of course, taking the flagship would not be enough to win the fight. So he sent his apprentices on the _Rogue Shadow_ to one of the Imperial Star Destroyers to destroy it, damaging morale of the enemy as well as instilling fear into the enemy admiral, which would hopefully make him much more agreeable to his terms of surrender.

Of course, in the event that he failed and he couldn't get the enemy to surrender, he would have his fleet launch all their bombers. He knew the combination of anti-fighter ships as well as superior fighters would make quick work of the tie fighters, allowing the bombers that had been left in their hangers to come out and destroy the ships that had been initially been sent forward. They would then be able to come and destroy the rest of the fleet, prompting the Imperials to surrender.

There was a few things wrong with this plan of course. It relied on the fact that the enemy admiral would split up his forces instead of keeping them all together. If they had sent all their ships his venators would've been destroyed quickly and if they stayed still and didn't come forward, the enemy fighters would notice him and come after him.

Luck had played a small part in this battle, however Revan had been counting on one thing. And that one thing was Pride. Most of the Imperial officers were incredibly prideful, and it seemed the grand admiral was no different. He was foolish for not sending his entire fleet to destroy him. And he was now going to regret taking Revan lightly.

 _The Admonitor_

Revan landed his Tie in the flagships hanger, now empty except for some storm troopers and some of the maintenance crew. Upon landing his ship the imperials initially thought one of their tie fighters had returned from the fighting for some reason, only to be proven wrong when the hatch of the fighter opened and a man in black with a red mask and red armor jumped out. The stormtroopers aimed their blasters at him and opened fire, only for him to stop the plasma bolts half way across the room before he sent them right back to the soldiers who shot at him, sending them all crashing down to the floor with burning holes in their chest or head.

Revan couldn't help but smirk, his mask hiding it as he advanced on the crew. Some of the crew were frozen in fear, while some of the more brave and reckless men and women went for the dead soldiers blasters to try and defend themselves. They knew it was hopeless however, and this was only confirmed when a lightsaber decapitated some of those who had been daring enough to try and fight back. Those who were frozen in fear snapped out of it too late, being gripped by the force and raised into the air before being suddenly slammed into the floor, loud snaps coming from each of the bodies as several bones were shattered.

Revan couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He had barely been able to do any kind of fighting since he had awoken. First it had been that pitiful inquisitor, and then it was that mandalorian. After that he hadn't had anyone to fight. Now he was being given the perfect opportunity to slaughter an entire ship of enemies, an opportunity to actually use some of his power. And the Sith knew that without a shadow of a doubt it was gonna be the most fun he had in ages.

He forced open a door using the force, and upon seeing a squad of stormtroopers on the other side he released a torrent of force lightning on them. He listened to their agonizing screams as smoke began to curl off their armor, the armor helping to cook the people inside it. The armor went from being their protection, to being an oven made to kill them.

He cut off the lightning the moment the last stormtrooper stopped screaming. He moved past the now charred bodies, the formerly white armor having been turned black in many places from the powerful force lightning. As he continued on towards the bridge Revan would switch up the ways he killed those who were in his path, either breaking their bodies with the force, cutting them to pieces with his lightsaber, using mind tricks to make them kill each other, frying them with lightning, and on occasion not bothering to use the force or a weapon, simply going up close and personal before he snapped their necks or broke their spines using his own strength, though slightly enhanced by the force.

By the time he reached the bridge a massive trail of death had been laid in his wake. He felt the ship shake and heard an explosion before he opened the door of the bridge, and it didn't take long for the ancient Sith to figure out that his apprentices had succeeded in their mission to destroy the star destroyer. He sighed in content as he opened the door to the bridge and ran a blade through the chest of a crew member before he moved on to the rest of the nearby crew. He then set his sights on the chiss Grand Admiral.

"You gave me thirty minutes to decide what action I would take, Grand Admiral. You gave me far too much time to decide how I would crush you." Revan told him, before he began to slowly move towards him. To Thrawn, Revan seemed like a beast, like a predator that was on the prowl. And he could tell that Revan had set his eyes on him as prey.

Thrawn wasn't used to feeling terror. And he certainly wasn't used to being the one who was being hunted. In a few minutes this Mandalore had completely turned the tables on him, despite his inferior numbers and firepower. The guards on the bridge aimed their weapons at Revan, however the Sith paid them no mind. He simply flicked his left hand at the troopers to his left and slammed them into the wall, before he did the same thing to the soldiers to his right.

Revan picked up Thrawn by his throat and slammed him against the window on the bridge, his grip tightening on the Grand Admirals neck and choking him slightly, "Now, I think its about time we discuss the terms for your surrender. Your to recall the ships you had sent to attack my fleet, and your to order the men to surrender. You will then allow my men to board the ships and to imprison the crews in the detention area."

Thrawn began to think of what he could do in this situation, before he then began to think of the man who had managed to fight his way to the bridge and capture him. No one had made him feel fear like this, not even Palpatine despite his immense power. And that was because he was a political leader, not a military one. He was greedy and the simple truth of the matter was, he made a lot of mistakes that prevented the Empire from being the best he could be. The more he thought about it, the more he came to the one choice he had. The one choice that would not only allow him to survive, but allow his people to get the strongest ally possible.

He loosened his grip on Thrawns throat to give him a chance to speak, the chiss taking in deep breaths of air before he shook his head slowly. A grin begin to spread across his face as he thought about what he was about to do as he began to speak, stopping Revan from choking him again, "Oh I can do much more than that for you, Mandalore. I can do more than order them to surrender. I can order them to surrender, and then I can join you."

 **Yo! Been a while, sorry about that. I couldn't think of how I was going to do this, before I eventually decided to just do it. Some of you may be confused by the choice Revan made to combat Thrawn instead of just destroying his fleet with bombers as well as Thrawns choice to join Revan, so I'll do a brief explanation.**

 **As Revan thought earlier, he doesn't have the numbers or firepower to fight back against the Empire. Give him every crime syndicates ship and soldier, every independent systems fleet, and he still wouldn't have enough. Not against the thousands of capital ships the Empire has, not even thinking about ships like The Executor, as well as other executor class SSD's and Mandator class SSD's the Empire has.**

 **So what option is he left with? Capturing any ship he can. He needs more ships to bolster the numbers of his fleet as well as the strength these star destroyers will add a lot of fire power. One person at first asked why Vader didn't join Thrawn before they had then said they realized it was a wise choice, and this is why I think it was a wise choice. While according to canon Vader doesn't have his Executor, Galens own timeline is past the point the Executor was built, so I feel I can add it in. The Star Wars timeline is all kinds of fucked up already, I'm sure it won't matter much if I make the construction of Vaders SSD come around earlier. Imagine Death Squadron with the executor and Thrawns fleet attacking Mandalore. They would stand no chance. (Plus Vader and Thrawn don't exactly get along so it wouldn't make since to send them both.)**

 **His plan also relied on something that he knew Thrawn had: His pride. Pride can make even the greatest general fall.**

 **Now as for why Thrawn joined Revan. He joined Sidious due to the Chiss Empire needing powerful allies for the future, and Thrawn thought that Palpatines vision of an Empire would be a grand ally indeed. However he has been with the Empire long enough to know its flaws, as well as Palpatines. However upon meeting Revan he is outmaneuvered, and he is forced to feel fear. Thrawn knows that a faction with someone like Revan at the helm will be truly formidable, far more formidable than the Empire Palpatine has constructed. Palpatine is a man of politics, while Revan is a military genius on the same or even higher level then Thrawn.**


End file.
